


jealousy (jean x fem reader)

by mellolvr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dominant Jean Kirstein, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Marijuana, POV First Person, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellolvr/pseuds/mellolvr
Summary: You and Jean have been close friends ever since the beginning of college. But what's gonna change when you start to get jealous?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 54
Kudos: 219
Collections: aot recommend





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be mentioning of alcohol, weed, cigarettes, and smut :)

I heard my phone buzz on my desk while I had my headphones on, trying to finish up an essay that was due at the end of the week. I picked it up and looked at the screen.

Jean: Wanna study at the library in 15? I'll bring chips or something.

I smiled and replied with "Yes!". Jean and I have been close friends since we met on the first day of classes at our college. We also had three other close friends in our friend group per se; Sasha, Connie and Marco. We all instantly clicked, and have been inseparable since.

I put away my computer and notebooks into my backpack getting ready to go see Jean. My roommate was Historia, she was super nice and she's one of my closest friends too. I didn't really see her much outside of our dorm because she was always with Ymir. It was fine though, I didn't mind. Jean, Connie, and Sasha lived together in an apartment that wasn't too far from campus, so I spent a lot of my time there too. Marco shared a dorm with Armin, who was one of the sweetest people I've ever met in my life. Armin mostly hung out with Eren and Mikasa, who I've talked to a couple times but I didn't know them well. I would also seem him hanging out with a girl named Annie, who didn't really talk much, but she was super pretty. 

Right as I was about to leave, Historia came in and hugged me. "Y/n! I missed you so much! Where are you headed?" she said with a smile. "I'm going to the library to study with Jean. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll text you." I said waving to her as I closed our door. I walked outside and a gust of wind hit me. It was winter, and I was wearing sweats, a hoodie, and a black jacket, and my sneakers. 

I walked over to the library and went inside, seeing Jean sitting at a table with a plastic bag next to him. As he saw me walking over, he looked up and smiled and he got up to give me a hug. He was tall, and in great shape, he had a six pack, and his whole body was toned. I couldn't see it now since he was wearing sweats and a hoodie like me, but I've seen it before. 

His arms were strong, and as he hugged me he practically lifted me off the ground. "Woah, you can't put me down now." I said to him. His shaggy light brown hair made him look like he just rolled out of bed, but it still looked good. "I'm sorry I just feel like I haven't seen you in forever." he said sitting back down, gesturing me to do the same. 'What's in the bag?" I said pointing to it.

He pulled out my favorite candy and drink. I don't even know how he remembers that to be honest. I smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' to him. We both pulled out our textbooks and notes and studied for a test we had in science. Then we worked on our own and enjoyed each others company. 

"Do you wanna come over to our apartment tonight? We're ordering pizza I'm pretty sure and if you don't come on time, Sasha will eat the whole thing." He laughed when he said it, making me smile. "Yeah sure, let's go now the library is closing soon anyway." We got our things together and Jean raced me out of the library grabbing my hand with him.

We talked and laughed as we walked to the apartment and once we got there, Sasha came and gave me a big hug, Connie said hi, and Marco waved with a soft smile. I walked towards the kitchen where I saw two large pizza boxes on the counter. Sasha was already drooling over it, and took 2 slices. 

Jean gave me a plate, and I only took one slice for now. We all sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"So how was studying?" Sasha said to me while the three boys were having their own convo. "It was good, he brought me my favorite candy." I told her. She started grinning. "I honestly think he likes you. Like more than a friend." 

"I doubt it. And I don't really think I like him like that either. I'd rather just be close friends for right now. I don't wanna ruin another relationship with sexual shit." I said. The girl pouted, continuing to eat her food. I was sitting in between Sasha and Jean, Connie and Marco on the smaller couch to Jean's right. I heard the boys quiet down as I finished my food and we all focused on the tv show that was playing. 

I heard Jean yawn, and he stretched his arm over my shoulder. This was normal between us. We did this all the time, and we don't like each other romantically. At least I think.

I leaned in so I was as close as I could possibly be to him as his fingers rubbed the side of my arm. He smelled like sandalwood and cologne, and I breathed it in withe every breath. I saw Sasha and Connie giving each other weird looks, and then looking back at us. I rolled my eyes, making sure Connie knew I saw them.

I don't think I liked Jean more than how we are now. I don't even know how he feels about us, he's very hard to read. I didn't really care though, I liked how we are, just friends. 

I woke up from someone gently nudging my shoulder. It was Jean. "What happened?" I said. My voice was groggy, and my hair was a mess, my makeup probably was too. Jean smiled softly. "We fell asleep for a few hours, it's around 9:30 right now." Oh my god, I need to go back to my room to work on my essay.

My eyes widened and Jean could tell. "Hey, it's okay don't panic. I'll walk you back to your dorm and we can grab something to eat on our way back." He rubbed my shoulders with his long hands. I nodded and looked around the living room. Marco wasn't here anymore, I'm guessing he went to his dorm to get ready to sleep. Sasha and Connie were sitting on the smaller couch laughing at something on the boy's phone. Jean got off the couch and held his hand out, offering for me to take it. He helped me off the couch and helped me gather my belongings. 

"You're leaving so soon y/n? The party just started!" Connie said waving the bottle of flavored vodka in his hand. "Connie! Put that away that's gonna be for this weekend!!" Sasha said trying to grab it out of his hands. "What's happening this weekend?" I asked the two. "It's Armin's birthday party, and even though he doesn't really enjoy parties too much, Eren and Mikasa wanted to do this for him," Jean said from behind me. "Your free right?"

"Yeah I can probably make it." I told the tall brown haired boy. Sasha ran over to me and hugged me. "Yay! I can't wait! Make it home safe okay? Text me when you're back in your dorm." She told me. I saw Connie wave goodbye to me behind Sasha. I nodded, and headed out the door, Jean following me. 

"Where's the party being held?" I asked Jean. 

"I think we're having it at our apartment, but it's not finalized." He said chuckling lightly. We walked in silence for a while, which was comforting. Before we walked back on campus we stopped into a little coffee shop that was still open and I got a bagel, and Jean got a decaf coffee. I didn't think he really liked coffee, I didn't seem him drink it often. 

We made it to my dorm right after I finished my bagel. "Thank you for walking me to my room. You didn't have to." I told him. "Of course I would. Now get some sleep, I know you'll need it." He laughed. I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. A second later he wrapped his arms around my waist, which he does rarely. He pulled me tight and we stayed like that for a few seconds, the wind around us seemed to die down as we hugged. 

I let go and looked at him for a few seconds, and his light brown eyes looked back. His expression was almost shocked, but it soon turned into a smile. I started to walk off as I heard Jean behind me.

"Goodnight." He said almost in a shout. I didn't think I was that far away, but I guess he just wanted to make sure I heard him. "Goodnight, Jean."


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up in the morning the next day, I checked my phone and see a text from Sasha.

Sasha: Y/n! I have a dress for you to try on for Armin's birthday! I feel like it'd look really good on you, come over later okay?

I replied with 'Sure I'll be over in a couple hours'. Sasha always looked out for me with these type of things. I went to parties, but sometimes I'd be sick of them. So many drunk and high kids bumping into you, the room is hot and everyone smells like sweat and vodka. It gets a little old sometimes. 

I roll over so I'm facing Historia's bed, and she's not there. I'm guessing she's getting ready for school. I got up and got ready to go to my classes, taking my time since I woke up earlier than usual. I only had 2 to go to today, and I'd go to Sasha's right after. As I was putting my notebooks in my backpack I heard Historia come back in. 

"Good morning y/n." She said with a sweet smile. I smiled back and said good morning. "Do you know anything about Armin's birthday party?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm going with Ymir and I'm pretty sure it's at the trio's apartment." the blonde girl said as she went to her own backpack. 

So it was going to be at Jean's apartment. 

"What are you wearing?" I said. "I think I'm gonna wear this new dress I got, it fits me perfectly and it's a little short so I don't think Ymir would be too happy with it, but it's okay!" she said giggling. I gave her a smile and told her I was leaving for classes. 

As I finished up my last class, I started walking to Sasha's, stopping in a different cafe from the one Jean and I went to last night. I got her favorite pastries, and grabbed a coffee for me. As I knocked on the door to the apartment, I heard loud banging noises. What the fuck was going on?

Sasha opened the door, out of breath. "Hey y/n! I'm so happy you made it." She said giving me a hug. I looked behind her and the apartment was a complete mess. "What's going on in here?" I whispered to her as we still hugged. "Nothing really, Jean and Connie were fighting again." as she said that I saw Connie get thrown onto the couch. I rolled my eyes and handed her the small box of pastries, which made her face light up. I walked into the kitchen following Sasha as she grabbed a plate for herself. Jean and Connie hadn't noticed I came in, and we're still wrestling, now on the floor. 

I grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked into the living room, and the two idiots finally saw me. "Oh, hey y/n, we didn't see you there." Jean said chuckling. he was out of breath from fighting, and his longer hair stuck to his forehead from his sweat. Hew as wearing a tighter fit black tee shirt and it was lifted just enough for me to see his abs. I didn't realize I was staring for so long, but I saw him pulled his shirt down so his stomach wasn't exposed. I wave back to him, still a little flustered from that. But I didn't like him like that. We're just friends. 

'Hey Sasha where's the dress you wanted me to try on?" I called out to her towards the kitchen. "It's in my room on my bed! Go try it on and then show me!" She said, her face covered in powdered sugar. I laughed and went to the hallway towards her room. There were only 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom, which I guess they didn't mind sharing. Jean and Connie shared the bigger bedroom while Sasha got the smaller one. 

I walked into her room and closed the door behind me, and saw a short black dress laying on her unmade bed. Her room was covered in photos of the five of us, and of course pictures of food too. I picked up the dress and looked at it. It was a silky material, with spaghetti straps, and was scrunched a little where my tits would go. It was a cute dress, I just hoped it would fit. I took my other clothes off and tried it on. I tried to zip it up in the back as best I could, and turned to her long mirror hanging on her closet. 

It fit me perfectly. It was skin tight, but it was fine. I honestly loved it. I opened her door and walked into the living room. The three of them were on the couch watching a tv show, and as I walked in they turned their heads simultaneously. Jean's mouth dropped, and I could see his cheeks were pink. Connie smirked, and Sasha got up with a huge smile and hugged me tightly. "It looks amazing on you y/n!! I mean I knew it would- but wow. You look stunning." she said looking up and down at me. "What do you two think?" the brown haired girl turned to see the boys reactions. 

"Looking good y/n, looking good." Connie said. It made me laugh, and I turned to Jean again, who's face hadn't changed. His face looked even redder then before. "W-wow you look amazing-g." Jean said, clearly flustered. I've never seen him act this way towards me. 

I walked over towards him to give him a hug. He was still sitting, so I bent down and put my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. I guess he was still in shock because it took him a few seconds to hug me in return. He hugged me tight, then pushed my hips down and turning me a little to sit in his lap, my back to his chest. We did these things normally, flirting but in a joking way. 

I put my hand on his shoulder farthest from me, and turned my head to see Connie and Sasha's reactions. They looked like they were gonna explode with excitement. I gave Sasha a stern look, telling her with my eyes to cut the shit. She noticed and calmed down and gave Connie the same look I gave her. 

We all just stood and sat there for about a minute in silence before I got up. "I'm gonna go change back into my other clothes, I'll be right back." I stood up from Jean's lap and I felt him grab my wrist gently. "Don't leave yet, sit with me for a few more minutes." He said, his tone deep, and almost in a whisper. I nodded, and sat on the couch next to him, not on his lap. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his chest. 

We stayed in that position for a while, until the show ended. I noticed he had fallen asleep not too long ago, and I quietly got up to go change out of the dress. Sasha was in her room when I opened her door, and she waved to me and gestured for me to sit on her bed. As I did she had the look in her eye; the same one when she gets excited about food. "He totally likes you. Did you see his face when you had on the dress? He couldn't stop blushing." 

"That doesn't mean anything. I've seen him make that exact face at other girls too." I said. She didn't look convinced. 'Whatever... but at one point your gonna have to admit you like him more than a friend..." 

"No I don't. We're just close friends. That's it." I said half serious. Did I really like him more than a friend? 

I got up to change and once I did, I told Sasha I was gonna head out. I hugged her and left her room, knocking on Connie and Jean's bedroom door to say bye to Connie, and headed to the living room. Jean was still sleeping, his head titled back, mouth opened slightly. one arm was spread over the top of the couch. I walked over to the sleeping boy, standing in front of him. I leaned down to his face, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

As I unlocked the door, I looked at him for a second and I saw a small smirk on his face that wasn't there before. 

Before I knew it, it was Friday night. The party was tomorrow at 8 pm and I was gonna go to Sasha's apartment a few hours before to get ready. The five of us decided to go get pizza in the city, which was a 20 minute drive. Jean was the only one that had a car, so he drove us everywhere. I sat in the passengers seat and Connie, Marco, and Sasha sat in the back. Marco sat in between them so they wouldn't fight in the car. They were just like children. 

I looked over at Jean who had one arm on the steering wheel, and the other on his lap. He had on black sweatpants, and a white tee shirt that fit nicely on him. He brought a hoodie with him, but he doesn't get cold easily. He turned to me and smirked, making me smile in return. 

We got to the pizza place and as soon as Jean put the car in park, Sasha and Connie sprinted out, leaving the three of us laughing. We walked in and ordered, Jean paying for all of us. We waited for our food to come and ate and talked for a while. Once we finished, we walked around the city for a bit. It was cool outside, a little bit of wind but not too much. Sasha pulled out her phone and took a picture of all of us and posting it on her Snapchat story. 

"Are you excited for the party?" Jean asked as he turned to me. "Yeah, I haven't been to one in a little, so it'll be nice to have one again." 

"Do you want any certain drinks? I'm going to the liquor store tomorrow." He said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Could you get me pink Whitney? That was pretty good the last time I had it. Just don't let me drink too much of it." I said.

"Yea of course. I'll watch over you at the party too, I don't want you to get in any trouble." he said chuckling. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Why was he so worried about me? He's never acted like this before.

We caught up to the group and headed back to the car. Jean drove us home in less than the time it took us to come, and we parked in front of the apartment. I felt my eyes get weary on the way back, and I could barely keep them open. "Do you wanna crash at the apartment? You seem pretty tired." I heard a deep voice behind me say. The person pulled my arm gently so I could lean on their chest for support. I immediately recognized Jean's voice. I nodded, and he helped me back up to the apartment. I didn't think I'd be this tired, I had been up for the past few nights longer than usual because I had to study for a few tests, and I guess it's all hitting me now. 

When we got into the apartment, Sasha went towards the kitchen and Connie went to his room. Marco had already left when we parked the car. Jean laid me down onto the couch, grabbing a blanket from the other and laying it on top of me. I immediately felt my eyes close and I could tell I was falling asleep, until I felt soft lips kiss my cheek gently. 

When I heard them walk away, I opened my eyes and saw Jean's back. I smiled softly and soon went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys like this story! there will be smut and other stuff in upcoming chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon being cooked in the kitchen. As I sat up, I saw a tall figure with shaggy light brown hair in a black tee shirt, focused on pouring the perfect pancake. I watched him for a couple seconds, until he noticed I was up. 

"Good morning y/n, looks like you slept well," Pointing to my hair, which was a complete mess. I laughed, and got up to go into the kitchen. I hugged him from behind, under his bigger arms. "What time is it." I mumbled into the back of his shirt. He smelled like the food and his cologne. 

"It's 10:23, everyone is coming over around 8 for the party, so be ready before then." He put his hands over mine, and we stayed like that for a little until the pancakes started to burn. "Go wake up dumb and dumber for me." He told me. I let go of his waist and walked over to Connie and Sasha's doors. I knocked loudly on both, getting a groan from Connie, and a loud thud from Sasha. I guess she smelled the food because she soon sprinted out of her room. 

She ran around Jean, grabbing the plates that the food was on and ran to the dining table. "Hey, bring some of it back for everyone else." Jean said in a serious tone. Sasha pouted, shoving one of the pancakes in her mouth and bringing the plates back to the kitchen. She was only allowed to have 2 pancakes and 3 pieces of bacon at a time, and she ate that fast. 

Connie came out 20 minutes later, rubbing his eyes, and then grabbing a plate to eat with Sasha. Jean and I sat down after all the food was made, and all ate for a little until Connie went to go take a shower. I realized I needed one too, I haven't taken one in a day. I helped Jean clean up the kitchen, while Sasha started to get ready for the day. 

"Do you wanna come help me get snacks for the party? Sasha, Connie, and Marco are setting up everything in here." Jean said as he put two plates into the dishwasher. "Sure, just let me take a shower first if that's fine." I told him. "You can borrow some of my clothes or Sasha's if you want. We'll throw the ones you're wearing in the washer and dryer." I nodded and told him thank you as I headed to take a shower. 

As I finished up, I went into Jean's room, where he was sitting on his bed. Sasha was in her room, and I didn't want to bug her about more clothes since she already got me a dress for tonight. He went to his dresser and handed me grey sweats, and a black zip up hoodie from his closet. I told him thank you again, and he left his room, closing the door behind him to let me change. As I put his clothes on, they all smelled just like him. 

When I left the room, I went to put on some of Sasha's makeup in the bathroom, and finished getting ready. We headed out the door and went to his car and started driving to the grocery store. 

"Do you know who's coming?" I asked him. He was humming to the song on the radio quietly. "Eren, Annie, Historia, Ymir, Reiner, Berthodlt, Colt, Pieck, Porco, Hitch, Marlo, Yelena, Niccolo, and Mikasa I think." he read all the names while counting off his fingers. 

The last name he read had me in shock a little. Jean used to have a huge crush on Mikasa during our first year of college. They would mess around once in a while but they were nothing more than friends with benefits. Once he told her how he felt about her, she turned him down and he avoided her for weeks, months even. 

I know he hasn't talked to her since then, but it's shocking that she's gonna be at his place tonight. "Ah," I said. "Do you think you'll be fine around Mikasa?"

"Yeah, I mean I hope so. I don't want it to be awkward around us anymore." he said. He looked serious, but I could see in his eyes that he was still a little hurt by it. We were quiet the rest of the way till the grocery store except for the music from the radio playing faintly in the background. 

We grabbed the snacks and then went to the liquor store and bought a couple 6 packs and 12 packs of beer. I also grabbed 2 bottles of my favorite; pink Whitney, and we headed back to the apartment. 

When I opened the door, the apartment was spotless. Sasha, Connie, and Marco were sitting on the couch waiting for us to get back to show us the apartment. "You guys did a great job." I told them. "Thanks y/n! It took us forever cause Connie wouldn't vacuum the damn floor for some reason." Sasha told me. "I hate the vacuum, I've told you this 20 fucking times Sasha!" Connie said standing up. She stuck her tongue out at him and I looked over at Marco, who gave a nervous laugh. 

"Alright, come over here and help me set up the snacks and drinks." Jean said gesturing towards the kitchen. I check what time it was, and it was almost 4. Only 4 more hours. 

Before I knew it, it was 7:45, and Sasha and I were finishing up our makeup. We did our hair earlier, and now we just had to put our dresses on. "You're gonna look so fucking good, y/n." the brown haired girl said to me. She was slipping on her dress, which looked amazing on her. "Look who's talking. Niccolo is about to fall head over heels for you." I said laughing. She turned bright red, and punched my arm lightly. 

Sasha has been hanging out with Niccolo more and more recently, and I could tell they both liked each other. He would always invite her to his apartment, and he'd cook her favorite foods for her. She keeps telling me that I have to come over to taste his food, but I decline every time. I can't get in the way of those two, they were meant for each other. 

"You know Jean's not gonna stop staring at you." She said fixing her hair. I got a little flustered at first, remembering how he reacted when he saw me in this dress for the first time, but soon gave her a hug. "You and me both know he doesn't like me like that." She shrugged, and hugged me back. 

As we walked out of her room, we saw Eren, Mikasa, and Niccolo already here. Sasha ran over to the blonde boy and hugged him. They were so cute together. I saw Jean, and Eren talking while Mikasa stood awkwardly behind Eren. I went over to her and hugged her. "It's been so long I missed you so much." I said to the black haired girl. "I know, I'm so sorry we haven't hung out in a while, I've been busy." She told me with a small smile. 

Mikasa and I used to be closer in the beginning of our first year, but we started drifting when I hung out with Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Marco more. Eren noticed me and gave a smile and hugged me. I didn't talk to him much, but he was a nice guy, kinda douchey, but nice. 

I turned to Jean, and he had the same look from when he saw me in this dress for the first time. His golden eyes traveled down my body, stopping at my heels, and coming back up to look at my face. His mouth was opened a little, and his hand awkwardly went to the back of his neck. I went up to him and put my arms around his neck, and he was finally back to reality. "You really like to stare don't you?" I said joking. He chuckled, putting one of his arms around my waist, and the other higher on my back. "You look beautiful." he said, a little pink tint on his cheeks was growing every second. 

"Well, if I do say so myself, you look very handsome." I put one of my hands on his chest. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with black pants. His golden brown hair looked like it had been combed, but messy at the same time. His stubble on his jawline made him look even hotter. He kissed the side of my cheek, his lips lingered there for a few seconds. When he came back up to look me in the eyes, he had a smirk on his face. 

"Yo Jean, can you stop flirting with y/n and get the drinks out? I'm thirsty." Connie said behind Jean. We soon separated, and both of us were flustered. "Yeah yeah baldie I'll get them." as the two boys walked away, I could feel eyes on the back of my head. I turned to see Mikasa staring at me. She didn't look pissed or anything, but it did make me feel uneasy. I flashed her a little smile, and walked to where the drinks were.

Before I knew it I was drunk, holding one of the bottles of pink Whitney in one hand, and grinding against Sasha. The party was at its peak, and pretty much everyone was either drunk or high. When Armin arrived, we wished him a happy birthday and pulled out a cake, and then turned the music on and the lights off. Someone had brought a colored light up disco ball that projected colors all over the living room. I could feel someone get behind me and put their hands on my waist, pulling me closer towards them. I turned my head to see Reiner behind me, with a smirk on his face.

Reiner and I used to hook up sometimes, but that was a while ago. We stayed like that for a while, till I started getting pushed around by a couple other people. I saw Connie bump into me, his eyes bloodshot and a bottle of beer in his hand. My head was spinning and I needed to sit down. I walked past Sasha and Niccolo making out on the couch, Sasha sitting on top of his lap. I saw Annie and Armin dancing together, and Pieck and Porco practically dry humping each other.

As I started to walk down the hallway to Sasha's room, I saw Jean and Mikasa, near the farthest room. Mikasa's back was against the wall, and one of Jean's hands was on the wall right next to her head. Their faces were close together, but it looked like they were talking. I watched them for a little, watching Jean put his hand on her jaw, just like how he would do to me. He leaned in to her lips, and I felt like throwing up. 

I ran into Sasha's room, hearing Jean say my name, and locking the door behind me. I wanted to cry but nothing came out. My head was still spinning, but not as bad. I still had the bottle of pink vodka in my hand and I chugged a couple sips. Did I like Jean? Is that why I feel like this? No, this can't be.

About 20 minutes later, I unlocked the door and walked back into the living room. I walked towards Hitch, who was dancing with Ymir and Historia and joined them. I convinced myself that I did not need to know what Jean was doing right now, who he was with, and whatever else.

I felt another tall figure come up behind me, dancing with me. I felt their hand run down my sides, stopping at my waist. I then felt another hand come up and lightly grabbed my neck, pulling it up so I was looking straight up at, Eren. He smirked, as I looked at his features. I never realized it, but he was good looking. Maybe that was just the alcohol talking but his hair was in a loose messy bun, a few strands in the front of his face. He had bright blue or green eyes that stared down at me. He was wearing a navy suit jacket with a lighter blue dress shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned at the top. 

"What are you doing dancing alone?" he asked me, still holding my jaw with his fingers. He let go of his grasp to let me look around, and he was right, I was dancing alone. "I don't know." I was slurring my words, and my eyes started to flutter back, and before I knew it I was falling backwards. Eren caught me in his chest, and looked back down at me, still smirking. 

"You're too drunk to be dancing. Cmon, let's go sit on the couch, just me and you." He helped me over, and we sat down. Yelena and Pieck were sitting practically on top of each other, both looking like they were gonna pass out any minute. The music blasted in my ears, but my vision was coming back a little. Eren's arm was around my shoulder, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. It's what Jean used to do to me, but we were just friends.

I needed to get my mind off of Jean, so I moved on top of Eren's lap, putting my arms around his neck. His hands moved to my waist, and I leaned in to kiss him. His lips were soft, his breath reeked of alcohol, as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned slightly into his mouth, feeling him smirk on my cheek. His hands moved up and down my body, feeling and squeezing me in the right places. We made out for a few more minutes until I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

I turned my head around and I saw Jean. He had a concerned but also serious look on his face, like I had just done something wrong. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning

"We need to talk." Jean said over the loud music. I nodded, and slowly got off Eren's lap, still a little dizzy. Right before I stood up, Eren came close to my neck and whispered in my ear. "We'll have to finish this another time." I got chills as his hot breath tickled my neck. I nodded to him, mouthing out sorry, as Jean grabbed my hand and brought me to his room. I went to sit on his bed as he closed the door quietly behind him. He went to sit on Connie's bed, which was across from his.

He placed his elbows on his knees, his fingers locked together as he stared at me. His hair was ruffled, and he had some sweat on his forehead, making some of his golden brown hair stick to it. A couple of his shirt buttons were undone, a silver chain hanging lightly underneath it.

"What were you doing with Yeager?" His tone was cold, but had a hint of worry in it. 'Well, what were you doing with Mikasa?" I was still drunk, so the alcohol gave me some confidence to say this to him. He scoffed, and looked around his room. "What do you think I was doing?" He sounded annoyed, but I'm pretty sure he was asking a genuine question. "I was trying to apologize to her for not talking to her for months. That's all it was." He said staring back at me again.

"Then why did you lean in to kiss her? Also why are you mad that I was with Eren?" 

"Eren isn't exactly someone to hook up with." 

"Why do you care?" 

"I care about you." he said, his facial expression filling up with regret. He said it sincerely, and it made me drop my pissed off act. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you, you didn't deserve that." He told me as he got up to head back out to the party. I grabbed his forearm to stop him, his long sleeve was crinkled up. "I'm sorry too. I did't mean to get mad at you for talking to Mikasa. I guess my own personal feelings got in the way." Wait, what did I just say? Did I just confess that I liked him? Do I even know if I like him? 

He turned around to stand it front of me. I had to tilt my head up to look at his face. His hand moved slowly to caress my cheek. He brushed his thumb on my bottom lip, then bending down to kiss me. I was in shock for a few seconds, then fell into it. I kissed him back passionately, his lips were soft and tasted like beer, but I didn't mind. My hands went around his neck to pull me closer to him. His arms picked me up off the edge of the bed, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

He placed me farther onto the bed, letting go for a few seconds to crawl on top of me. His hands were placed on either side of my head, one of his knees was placed between my legs, spreading them out. He started to kiss down my neck, leaving a few hickies which caused me to whimper. "Is this okay?" he said, in between leaving a hicky on my collarbone. I nodded, bringing his face back up to mine with my hands on his cheeks. I looked into his golden amber eyes, which glimmered as he looked back at me. I could see hunger and excitement in them, and I can tell he's been wanting this for a while. 

I kissed him, biting his lip and getting a groan from him. His hands moving down to the bottom of my dress, starting to pull it up. "Jean..." I whimpered as he finished taking it off me. I only had a thong on, and he came back up to my neck, kissing down farther roughly. I moaned into his hair, feeling his smirk against my breast. He sucked on it gently, making me squirm a little underneath him. My hands moved down to his chest, starting to unbutton his shirt. He stood up on his knees, unbuttoning it faster and looking at my whole body. I tried to cover myself up with my arms, but he stopped me. "Don't get self conscious, you're beautiful." his smirk grew as he saw me get flustered. 

He finished taking his shirt off, and soon unbuckled his belt and pulled his black pants down. I could see his errection from his underwear and it made me more turned on. His body was perfectly toned, his six pack glistened with a little bit of sweat, his arms completely built. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him back down. He kissed down my stomach, stopping in front of my thong. He took it off slowly with his hands, making me whine. I wanted him now. 

"You're such a tease." I whined again, making him smirk. As he pulled them down, he immediately kissed my clit, making me moan. He sucked on it, making me even wetter. Jean then stopped and moved up to kiss me again, and when our lips met he stuck in his middle and pointer finger, making me practically scream. I could taste myself on his lips, and he started to move his fingers in and out faster. I moaned louder, and he put one of his hands over my mouth. 

"I can't let Yeager know I'm fucking you right now..." he said smirking as his fingers pushed even deeper. I moaned into his hand, which he loved. I was getting close to finishing, and Jean noticed, so he pulled his fingers out and stuck them in his mouth, licking them cleanly. He quickly took his underwear off, and I finally saw his errection. He put his tip at my entrance, and I threw my head back. His hand went around my neck, holding it gently.

"Jean, please..." I whimpered. He obeyed, and let his errection in. It felt so good in me, my legs started shaking. He started off slow, going in and out, then faster until I was about to cum. He groaned as I finished, but I knew he wasn't. He kept going faster till he was about to finish. My legs were weak as I tried to wrap my legs around his waist, but he held them up higher to go deeper inside me. I moaned his name loudly, and I felt him slip out of me, pulling me up from my back, and putting his dick inside my mouth and finishing inside me. I swallowed and wiped my mouth as he fell onto the bed next to me. 

"You seemed to like that didn't you?" he said smirking at me. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips gently. "Best sex I've ever had." I told him. He got up to get me a shirt, handing me my thong back too. He put on shorts and turned the lights off behind him. He pulled the covers over us, and put his arm around my waist to pull me closer to his chest. My eyes were fluttering shut as the music was still blasting from the living room. 

"Goodnight slut." he said whispering in my ear. 

"Goodnight brat." 

I woke up to Jean groaning, pulling my waist even tighter towards him. My head was throbbing, and I think Jean's was too. Connie wasn't in his bed, so I was guessing he crashed on the couch. I pulled myself up to look around the room. My dress and his clothes were laying on the floor, and I just remembered what we did last night. I turned to look at his face, and his eyes were still closed. I looked around for my phone and it was on the nightstand next to the bed. I grabbed it and check my notifications seeing a bunch of texts from a couple people.

Sasha: Y/n... Im gunna crasch witht Nicoclo inn my roum okaky? 3:12 AM

Hitch: YOOO DID I JUST SEE YOU GO INTO A ROOM WITH JEAN?? 1:46 AM

Connie: Do yk where Jean is? 12:32 AM 

The most recent notification I got was from a random number. 

Unknown: i got your number from Historia, let me know if you ever wanna do that again ;) - Eren 

I turned to look at Jean and thankfully he was still asleep. I was about to reply, but why would I? I just had sex with the boy I've been interested in for a while... at least I think. But then I remembered seeing Jean and Mikasa literally about to kiss before we had sex. I look back over at the nightstand and see Jean's phone laying there too. I could hear him snoring a little, so I quickly looked at his notifications. 

Mikasa: can we continue our convo today? maybe we could get coffee around 2? 9:15 AM

Armin: thank you sm for having the party at ur place! 3:37 AM

Marco: Im gonna go back to my dorm ok? 2:24 AM

Reiner: Do u have any more drinks 1: 57 AM

Connie: Bro you did not just take y/n into our room 😐. 1:41 AM

I checked the time and it was 12:52. What conversation did they need to continue? Didn't they already have one last night? I heard Jean groan again and I placed his phone back on the nightstand. I turned to him as he opened his eyes and smiled. He looked so good right now. He kissed the top of my forehead slowly, reminding me of last night. He yawned and sat up, bringing me with him. 

He reached his arm behind me to look at his phone, and when he reads the top notification, his face scrunched up in almost disgust. He scoffed, and put his phone down leaving the message unread. He put his arm around me, and pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head gently. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now." He said giving me a soft smile.

I kissed his lips gently, having to tilt my head up to reach him. His stubble grazed my face, and I thought to myself that I've been wanting this for a while too.

We got up and went to the kitchen to try and get rid of the hangover we both had. My legs were still sore from what he did to me, and once he noticed he smirked. He pulled my waist towards his hips. "I didn't think I was that good in bed." He whispered against my neck, feeling his hot breath on my skin. It made me shiver with delight, as he then kissed and sucked on a small part of my neck. 

"Can you two cut it out." I heard a voice say from the couch. It was Connie, and he looked rough. I guess being drunk and high doesn't go well together. "What? Are you jealous?" Jean taunted the boy. Connie just rolled back over to fall back asleep. I just noticed how messy the apartment was. There were bottles and cans of beer on the floor, chips and other snacks crushed into tiny bits on the ground. The cake was still on the dining table, half of it completely gone. There was a red heel near the door, and a pair of dress shoes I'm guessing one of the boys left spread across the room. 

"Cmon, we gotta clean this place up." I told him grabbing his hand to lead him to the living room. He groaned, no one liked to clean but it had to be done. It took us a little while, and it was around 1:30 when we finished. 

I went to go put on a pair of Jean's sweats to head back to my dorm, and after I came out of his room, he pulled me into a tight hug from behind, my back laying nicely on his chest. "Don't go yet, please." His voice was low as he said it near my shoulder. I turned to face him, his hands now resting on my waist. "I have to, you and I both have a little bit of homework to do." I told him, running my fingers across his cheek. He sighed, and kissed me on my lips gently. It was sweet and long, and when I finally pulled back he gave a soft smile. "I'll see you soon, okay?" I smiled. 

He nodded, leading me towards the door to say goodbye again. As I heard the apartment door close behind me, I pulled out my phone and texted Sasha.

Y/n: Let me know if Jean leaves his house around 2. 1:37 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this isn't completed I just don't know how to change it 😭, but im gonna continue updating this a lot :)


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked back to my dorm and opened the door to my room, I already got a reply from Sasha.

Sasha: Yea he just left like right now 1:46 PM 

I felt my stomach drop as I read the text on my phone. Did Jean even like me? Did he just have sex with me to get back at Mikasa somehow? Did he still have feelings for Mikasa? 

When I walked in I saw Historia doing some homework at her desk. "Y/n! I missed you! Did you have fun at the party last night?" she didn't look one bit hungover, and I saw her drinking too.

"Yeah I had fun, what time did everyone leave?" I asked. "Around 3 I'm pretty sure, Ymir and I left earlier though. But... I did see you go into a room with Jean and I didn't see you leave. Are you guys together?" She looked at me with a smile. Did everyone see me and Jean go into a room together?

"Um we just talked. That's all." She turned away from me, and she looked disappointed. "You two would look cute together." 

I smiled softly, and hugged her from behind, my arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Maybe one day." 

I did my homework for a few hours until I got an incoming call from Sasha. "Hey, did you need something?" I asked her. Historia had left about an hour ago to go see Ymir, so I had the dorm to myself. "Did you have sex with Jean?" She said bluntly. I hadn't realized, but I got flustered when she asked, and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. "Uh, yeah we did." I winced as I said it, knowing how excited she would get. As I said it, I heard her screaming on the other end of the phone. "Sasha calm down, please." I told her. My head was still pounding, and I needed to talk to her about Jean and his relationship ship with Mikasa.

"I'm so happy. You guys can finally date, and go on cute dates, and that means you'd be over at the apartment even more! And I could see you more, and oh my god. We could go on double dates with Niccolo and Jean." She went on about me dating Jean until I finally told her. 

"I saw Mikasa and Jean about to kiss at the party; before you know we did it." I could tell her excitement faded into disappointment. She sighed, and after a few seconds she spoke again. "I'm sorry y/n, I don't think he still has feelings for her. Maybe when he saw her again he just wanted to talk, and she was the one that initiated the kiss?" 

I don't really remember well, and I could've seen it wrong but I don't think so. "I saw Jean lean in first. But I was drunk so maybe I got it wrong?" I never did see Mikasa do anything to initiate it first. 

"Oh! Maybe she said something to him! You didn't hear the conversation right?" She asked. I could hear she was eating something in the background. "I didn't hear the conversation, so yeah that could be a possibility. But I doubt it. He was practically in love with her last year." 

"She did show interest back in him at one point, but she was in love with Eren. They've been friends since they were kids. Eren's more of a hookup type of person, and I don't think he likes Mikasa like that." she said in between bites. "Also I saw you making out with Eren on the couch, how was that?" 

"It was actually fun. Helped me get my mind of Jean. And, he told me we could do that again sometime." Sasha gasped, and I could hear excitement creeping back into her voice. "Damn, you got two of the best looking boys in one night!" 

"I did forget to mention that when I woke up next to Jean, I checked his phone for a quick second and Mikasa asked to meet for coffee around 2 to 'finish their convo'. That's why I asked you if he left, and he did." I told her. I needed Sasha's help with my love life, and she's the only person I trusted with stuff like this. 

"Hmm, maybe Jean never got to talk what he wanted to talk about because Mikasa was only talking about what she wanted. Even though Mikasa is usually shy, I know that she's dominant in bed. Don't ask how I know that," Sasha said. "But maybe she was trying to seduce him or something and he fell for it?" 

"I honestly feel like we're stretching it, but I hope so." I chuckled. I really hope Jean didn't still like Mikasa, especially right after I kinda confessed that I was interested too. I started to switch the topic to talk about Sasha. 

"So, how was Niccolo in bed?" I said with a smirk, even though she couldn't see my face. "Wha-? How'd you know?" 

"You sent me a drunk text at 3 in the morning saying you were gonna crash with Niccolo in your room, so I just assumed." She talked about him and how much she liked him and I was so happy for her; she deserved this. 

Right before I was gonna say goodbye, she brought up a plan she made in her head. "Okay, so when Jean gets home I'm gonna ask him if you guys, you know did it, and see his reaction and then ask him about Mikasa, but not the coffee conversation thing. How does that sound?" 

"That sounds great, we can go get something to eat if you want and talk about what he said, and I'll pay." Anything involving food will get her out, and she's getting it for free. She agreed, and I hung up. 

I went to go take a shower and clean up before I saw her, and put on sweats and a hoodie like usual. 

We met at a small coffee shop with a bakery, and I bought her whatever she wanted. I settled on a small muffin and some tea. "So, what'd he say?" I asked. 

She looked up after eating one of her donuts quickly. "So he told me you guys did have sex, and I could tell he was happy about it. I also asked if he had feelings for you, and he said he wasn't sure," My stomach sank a little again. "I continued to ask him if he still had feelings for Mikasa, and he hesitated and then said no. I said are you sure and he nodded, but wouldn't look me in the eyes." My eyes drop down to my hands in my lap. Did he really still like Mikasa?

"But, I know we didn't talk about this question but I asked how he felt about you and Eren making out. His face became serious and he looked pissed off. He looked me dead in the eyes and he said he hated seeing you on top of him." My eyes shot up to look at her face, and I could tell she was being serious. 

"So he was jealous?" I asked her. She nodded. "He told me he didn't want me hooking up with Eren too." I told her as she moved onto another pastry. "That's so weird though, he was literally about to kiss Mikasa from what you told me, but he get's mad that you were with another guy, even though you guys aren't dating." she said, her mouth full with a blueberry scone. 

"Eren texted me. When I woke up to check my phone he said he got my number from Historia, and he wouldn't mind hooking up again," I told her as her eyes widened. "I was thinking of replying." she nodded her head. 

"I honestly think you should, and make sure Jean finds out, I wanna see how he reacts to this one." she said in between bites. 

I pulled out my phone and opened the notification from the random number and replied. 

Y/n: sounds good ;) 7:23 PM

Maybe Eren: I'll let you know when to come over tomorrow 7:26 PM

I showed Sasha the texts and she gave me a thumbs up. "If Jean asks for some reason, I'll tell him you're with Eren." She gave me a big smile, and I laughed. This could either blow up in my face, or somehow bring me and Jean together magically. 

I was in class shaking my leg up and down, waiting for another text from Eren telling me when to come over to his dorm. Jean was in my class too, sitting a couple seats to the right of me. I'd look over at him a couple times during the lecture, and he gave me a warm smile. His golden eyes would linger on mine even when I looked away. His hair was messy, but laid perfectly at the same time. I could see his silver chain slowly coming out of the top of his shirt. I started to feel guilty for meeting up with Eren. 

I don't want to hurt Jean. At all. But it seems like he has no problem hurting me. After class, I saw Jean trying to catch up to me. "Do you wanna swing by the apartment later? I wanna see you again," He said smiling. "We could order food, or maybe Niccolo could cook for us if he comes over, or we could watch a movie, I don't care which-" I kissed him on the cheek to stop him from blabbering. 

"I'll be there around 7. Don't let the food get cold for me okay?" I said walking off. I turned my head to see his reaction and I could see pink on his cheeks. Did he really like me? I honestly don't know anymore. 

As I got back to my dorm, I got a text from Eren.

Eren: Come over at 4. I'll give u directions. 3:36 PM

I replied, and started to get ready. I was still gonna wear sweats and a hoodie because I was just going to his dorm, but I did put a little makeup on. Historia wasn't there, but she left me a sticky note on her bed that said, 'I'm at Ymir's text me if you need me'.

As I started to follow the directions Eren gave me, I got a worried feeling in my stomach. Did I really want to do this? What if Jean finds out and stops talking to me? But the thing is, Eren was a good kisser, and he's probably good in bed too. 

I went to the front of the dorm building and saw Eren smoking a cigarette. His back was against the building, his hair in a bun as usual. He also had on sweats and a hoodie, and when he saw me he gave me a smirk. "I didn't think you'd actually show up." he told me, dropping the rest of the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it to put it out. 

"I wanted to take your offer up." he chuckled, and took me inside the dorm building. No one was there thankfully, and we went to his dorm in silence. When we walked in, his room was actually clean. I know he shared a room with Reiner, who I've hooked up with, but we did it at my place. Reiner's side was a little messy, and Eren had a couple clothes on the ground, but still, pretty clean. 

He gestured for me to sit on his bed while he sat on a chair next to it. I studied his face again, this time not drunk and he really was attractive. His blueish greenish eyes were more vibrant and his jawline was sharp. He had a zip up hoodie on, and it was a little unzipped so I could see his toned chest. He looked up at me, studying me to. His eyes looked bored almost, and I started to get nervous. I was never this nervous around boys, maybe Jean sometimes, but that's it.

"Why were you interested in me at the party?" I asked. His eyes still had the same dazed expression. "I dunno. You seemed like fun." I could see a little smirk from the corner of his mouth. "What do you mean fun?" he stood up, standing over me which caused met to look up at his face. His hand snaked slowly to the side of my face, tilting it up higher. 

"I just want to get to know you better." he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the support. you guys make my day so much better 💗


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning

Eren's lips were smooth, and I could still taste a slight bit of the cigarette smoke on them. The kiss was long and slow, like he was taunting me. Our last make out session at the party was sloppy and faster than this, but then again I could have been making it sloppy since I was drunk. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly, slightly pulling his head down to be closer to me. As he pulled back from the kiss, he pulled out my bottom lip with his teeth, before letting go. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked looking at me. His eyes didn't have that bored expression anymore, and we're now filled with lust. 

"Are you?" I asked back. He smirked and put his hands next to my thighs, the mattress pressing down from the weight. He leaned in, his face close to mine. "I'd say so." 

He kissed me passionately, and pushed me back farther onto his bed. He followed and crawled on top of me, not breaking the kiss until his hands were fully extended on each side of my head. A few strands of his brown hair fell in front of his face while looking down at me. He stared at me like he was gonna say something, but never did. I started to unzip his hoodie slowly, and I could tell he was getting annoyed. "What? You were being a tease in the beginning." I told him with a slight smile on my face. He scoffed, and sat on his knees in front of me to take it off faster.

I admired his toned chest and abs as he threw the hoodie on the ground. He crawled back on top of me, this time putting one hand on my cheek and the other back by my head. "Now, why don't you do the same." he said. I sat up, and he moved back again to let me take off my hoodie. 

As I finished pulling it over my head, I looked at him and he was looking at my breasts. He smirked, and picked me up by my waist to pull me onto his lap. One of his hands stayed on my waist, and the other came up to my bra, as he started to touch one of my tits gently. 

The hand on my waist snaked up my back, and unclipped my bra quickly. I guess he's done this multiple times before. He slipped it off and threw it on the floor. I tried to cover my chest, and he stopped me. "Don't be shy." he said with a smirk, and right as he said that he pushed my body back a little, and started to kiss down to my chest. 

I arched my back, his hand following the curve. He sucked on my skin, leaving a red hicky on one of my breasts. He got to my nipple and sucked gently, biting a little too. I moaned as I threw my head back. He knew where the right places were. He started to squeeze the other breast, still kissing and sucking my nipple. I was already wet, and I needed more of him.

"Eren... please." 

"Please what?" he said lifting his head up slightly.

"More." I said moaning. He moved his lips onto my neck, kissing gently. I felt him smirk, and he pushed me back onto the bed, my head hitting the pillow. "Take the rest of your clothes off." He said in a growl, and I did. He stood up, taking off his sweats and underwear, and went to grab a condom from the other side of the room. As he walked back, his errection was visible. He crawled back on top of me, with the condom in his hand. I smirked and took the plastic packaging out his hand.

"I'm not gonna let you have all the fun." I said. He smirked. "Lay down." I told him, and he obeyed. I crawled to the side of the bed as he did, and once he was done, I sat on his toned thighs. I opened the packaging and slid the condom onto his errection. He grunted as I did it, and it made me want him more. 

I moved forward, about to position myself on his cock. As I started to lower myself on him, his hands made their way onto my hips and help position me. His tip slipped in me, and I let out a moan. He pushed my hips down onto him and I gasped. It felt so good to have him inside me, and he let out a groan. I placed my hands onto his chest, and started to rock back and forth. Eren's head went back as he moaned slightly. He pushed my hips down further, making his cock go deeper inside me, making me moan loudly. 

I could feel his hips starting to buckle, and mine were starting too. I rode him for a little more, going up and down, and back and forth. His hands gripped my hips tightly, definitely leaving bruises there. "Dear god y/n, your good at this." He said moaning. I smirked, and I felt him finish with a groan. He took his errection out, panting.

He knew I hadn't finished, so he changed our position, and now I was back laying on the bed as he towered over me. He lifted my legs, putting my calves onto his shoulders. He slipped his cock into me again, deeply, and forcefully. I let out a moan, and he enjoyed it. He pushed deeper inside me, and I could feel my orgasm start to come. 

He kept going forcefully, my legs shaking, and soon I finished. He took his cock out again and slipped the condom off as we both were panting. "I didn't know you were that good in bed." he said, staring at me and my body again. I didn't even try to cover myself up this time. I shrugged, "I didn't think I was that good." He laughed, and got up to throw the condom away and put on a new pair of underwear. I tried to stand up and get my clothes off the floor but my legs were shaky still, and he threw the clothes over to me.

I held onto the bed as I put my clothes back on, and once I did Eren walked over to me, resting his hand on my cheek. "We're gonna have to do this again." his eyes showed me that he meant it. "I guess so." I said nonchalantly. He laughed, and pulled me in for a long kiss. I rested one of my hands on his bare abs, and the other on his shoulder. "Don't tell Kirstien about this; he'll kill me." he said as he pulled his head back from my lips. 

I was confused; why was Jean so protective over me? "What? Why?" I asked the brown haired boy. He shrugged, "I dunno, pretty sure he's in love with you, and the guy hates me so that could be a reason." Why does everyone think Jean is in love with me?

"How do you know he's in love with me?" I asked, looking into his blue eyes. They looked bored again, probably because we were talking about Jean right after we fucked. "Armin always tells me how he doesn't shut up about you and how pretty you are, and all that shit." Eren said. He seemed disgusted. 

"No way he talks about me," I seriously don't believe it. "and do you know if Mikasa likes him? Remember when he used to have a crush on her freshman year." I asked touching his jawline gently. He nodded, placing his hands on my hips, "Yeah I remember that, but I don't think she likes him more than just a friend. She used to mess with him though, so he wouldn't leave her, you know cause they were friends with benefits for a short period of time." 

"I guess she just wanted attention." I said, and he agreed. This was all making sense now. Mikasa was in love with Eren, but he showed no affection or any romantic interest in her, causing her to use Jean as her own puppet for attention. 

I have to Sasha all this right away. "Thank you for this, it was fun." I said smiling a little. He smirked back and kissed me once softly, before opening the door for me to go. As I left, I texted Sasha. 

Y/n: I'm coming over right now, I figured out some stuff abt me and Jean 5:42 PM

Sasha: how was the sex tho??? 5:43 PM

Y/n: Actually really good. It was fun 5:43 PM

Sasha: that's awesome! now get ur ass over here!! 5:44 PM

I walked quickly over to the apartment, and knocked on the door once I got there. Sasha opened it immediately, hugging me. "That was quick! Okay so Jean's not here right now, and Niccolo is in the kitchen cooking." she pulled me into the apartment, and I waved to Niccolo who gave me a smile. He was cooking Sasha's favorite of his, lobster. 

"Okay so tell me everything." I sat down at the kitchen table and explained to her what Eren had said, about her just using Jean for her own amusement and sexual needs. Niccolo was also listening because Sasha wanted to know his opinion about this situation too. 

"I can't believe Mikasa would do that, she doesn't seem like the type to use people," Sasha said, hugging Niccolo from behind. "Also, I told you Jean likes you, he talks about you all the time." the girl continued. "Yeah, the few times I've talked to him somehow he brought you up." Niccolo chimed in.

I got flustered thinking about how he mentions me all the time. It still shocks me that he likes me romantically, he's never really shown it, unless I've been the one not noticing. I mean we flirt and stuff but that's a joke. Right?

"I don't know how to tell him I think Mikasa's just using him," I told the couple. If I do tell Jean, he could either agree with me and move on from her, or defend her. "Do you think he'll defend her?" I had a hint of worry in my voice as I said it, and I'm pretty sure Sasha picked up on it. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It could go either way with him. Especially since he liked her for a lot of freshman year. But I'm positive he's in love with you." Sasha said giving me a look of comfort. 

I sighed, and watched the two of them flirt as Niccolo cooked.

Before I knew it, I heard the apartment door open, and Connie and Jean walked in. Connie went straight into the kitchen looking at the food, and Jean walked over to me. I got up and hugged him, my arms wrapping around his neck, while his held me by my waist tightly. "I missed you." he said against my neck. I shivered as he said it, feeling a small kiss hit my skin. 

"I missed you too." I pulled back from the hug to look at him. He was perfect. Why would I ever hook up with Eren when I could have him? 

He walked to the couch in the living room, extending his hand for me to follow and I did. Connie came in shortly, as I nuzzled up on Jean's side. My head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck.

I felt so guilty about earlier. Jean obviously cares about me, and I've been practically blindsided from it. 

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Niccolo say from the kitchen and the three of us got up to go eat. Niccolo had made a lot of lobster, and a couple side dishes to go along with it. Sasha was right, his cooking was amazing. We all ate pretty fast, and I sat next to Jean and Sasha and Niccolo sat next to each other on the other side of the table. Connie was at one of the heads of the table. 

"Niccolo man, how do you make this shit so good." Connie said grabbing another lobster. Sasha agreed through muffled bites of food. He chuckled and explained how his family was really into cooking so he grew up with it. 

One of Jean's hands made its way onto my thigh, and held it firmly. I got butterflies in my stomach as he rubbed his thumb back and forth slowly. I needed to tell him about Mikasa soon or I'd never be able to tell him. 

As we all finished our food, we cleaned up and went back to the living room to turn on a movie. Sasha, Niccolo, and Connie stayed in the kitchen to make and bring snacks over, and I knew this was my time to tell him. 

"Jean, do you remember at the party when I saw you talking to Mikasa? Were you about to kiss her? I said the last sentence quietly, almost at a whisper. We were sitting on the couch, our knees touching as we stared at the dark tv screen. 

He turned his head to look at me, but I still stared straight ahead. I saw him open his mouth like he was going to say something, and then close it again. "No. I was not trying to kiss her." his tone was serious. "Are you sure? I mean I know I was drunk but you leaned in," I said, now looking at my hands in my lap.

"And, I'm just trying to protect you. I think she may be using you." I finally had said it, and I could feel his golden eyes staring at me. I didn't want to look up at him, but I assumed he was about to defend her.

"What makes you say that?" his tone was now calm, like he was trying to understand where I was coming from. I finally met his gaze, and he looked concerned. Not because of Mikasa using him, but because I was worried about him. 

"You know how she's been in love with Eren for years now, and I just feel like she's using you for attention and sex." 

He chuckled lightly. "I haven't been interested in Mikasa for months. I wanted to keep it that way, until she started texting me again to talk about how things ended and stuff. I kinda assumed she was using me, and at the party I finally gave into to talking so I could get it over with and move on from talking to her for good. I've had my eye on someone else actually..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

My eyes widened as he finished talking about his relationship with Mikasa. So, he never really did care about her. 

"Also, how we almost kissed? Pretty sure she was trying to get with me again and I was drunk too. Without you running into Sasha's room, I wouldn't have noticed what I was doing." he explained. It all made sense now. I made eye contact with him again, and I could tell his explanation was true and sincere. When Jean lies, the tips of his ears tend to get bright red, and they had no extra color to them. 

Sasha, Niccolo, and Connie walked into the living room with all the snacks and placed them on the long coffee table. Before I grabbed a few snacks, I wrapped my arms around Jean's neck, breathing in his scent from his shirt as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Okay. Thank you for explaining. I was worried that you were gonna defend her." I said letting out a chuckle. 

He placed his arms on the low of my back and rubbed it slightly. "Don't worry I'm not as stupid as Connie." he said whispering just loud enough for only me to hear. "Oh my god, cut it out love bugs the movies about to start." I heard Connie say with a big bowl of popcorn on his lap. I laughed, and let go of Jean's neck. Our seating arrangement this time was his head laying in my lap, as I played with his hair.

Everything was perfect. I was running my fingers through his golden brown hair, that was silky soft, and every couple of minutes he would lift up one of his arms to push my head down, just enough for him to kiss me. 

The movie was about halfway done, and I had just remembered what I had did this afternoon. I had sex with Eren, and now I'm cuddling with Jean as if it's nothing. My stomach fills with dread, and guilt as I try to shake the thought of Eren and I from my mind. 

But then I remembered, Jean and I never really confessed we liked each other. And, he mentioned another girl that he said he had his eye on, and who knows, maybe it is me. 

I could hear him snoring slightly, and I looked down at his perfect face. His jawline was full of stubble that made my hand itch sometimes, but I loved it when we kissed and I could feel it on my cheek. His eyebrows were a perfect shape, same with his nose. His lips were soft and the perfect size.

And right then, I realized that I do like Jean. And for god knows how long I've been holding this in.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt someone shaking me slightly, and I opened my eyes to see Jean still laying between my thighs. His hands wrapped around them and he was shaking me awake. I could see sunlight shining directly on my face from the window, and I jolted up. 

"What time is it?" I asked the brown haired boy in my lap. He was looking up at me, not worried at all with a small smile on his face. His golden eyes glistening from the sun, making them a shade lighter. 

"Shhh. It's okay. You didn't miss any classes." he said still staring at me. I let out a sigh of relief as he extended his hands, removing them from my thighs and going up to touch my face. I moved my head down to give him a long kiss. It was gentle, and his lips tasted sweet, for some reason. 

I moved my head back up to look at the time on the tv box. It said it was only 8:12 AM, and I thankfully had 2 classes in the afternoon today. I was still wearing my clothes from earlier, same with Jean. Sasha, Connie, and Niccolo weren't in the living room, so I was guessing they were in their rooms. 

Jean groaned as he sat up, now sitting in front of me. He stretched his arms and let out a yawn, and then turning his head back to me. 

"Do you wanna go grab breakfast somewhere? My treat." he said. I agreed, and went to go knock on Sasha's room to borrow some new clothes. As I walked down the hallway, Jean went to the bathroom to shower, and I was going to after. I knocked lightly, and heard a groan from her, and then some rustling noises that soon grew closer to the door. 

When she opened it she was wearing a big T shirt that went to her knees. She was rubbing her eyes that were barely opened, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She grumbled out a good morning and I said it back. 

"Can I borrow some clothes? Jean and I are gonna grab breakfast," her head jolted up to look at me and her eyes got wide. "and yes, we'll bring you back something." she opened the door more to let me in, and I turned to her bed and saw Niccolo sound asleep, his back facing us. 

She opened her dresser and threw me a hoodie and some leggings and I thanked her and left. As I walked back into the hallway closing Sasha's door behind me, I heard the shower turn on, and thought if I should go in there with him, but I didn't. I don't think we're on that level yet. 

I sat in the quiet living room, scrolling on my phone till I heard the shower turn off. Jean came out a few minutes later in a towel that laid loosely around the low of his waist. His chest and abs still had a little bit of water on them, and I watched one drop travel down from his chest, to in-between each single ab. I watched it soon go down farther, disappearing as it hit the towel. 

I realized I was staring once he started to walk over to me on the couch, a smirk on his face. He stood in front of me so I had to look up at him. His hair was wet but it still fell perfectly on his forehead. His stubble on his jaw was still there and I loved how it felt against my skin. "Like what you see?" he said looking down at me. 

I nodded as I got butterflies in my stomach again. He stretched his hand out for my to hold, fitting perfectly with mine as he helped me stand up. My legs were still sore from my encounter with Eren but I tried to hide it from Jean, I didn't want him to find out this way.

Honestly I had no idea on how I was gonna tell him that I fucked Eren cause I thought he was gonna fuck Mikasa. Maybe I just would never tell him and everything would blow over and we could live happily ever after. But, I doubt that would happen.

"Cmon, go take a shower so we can eat together." he smiled and wrapped his big hands on my waist pulling me close. I put my arms around his neck to kiss him, feeling his wet hair brush against my fingers. I detached my lips from his and headed down the hallway to the steamed up bathroom. 

"I'll be quick!" I said before closing the door and taking off my clothes. I used Sasha's body wash, shampoo and conditioner seeing that the boys used some wash that was titled "Rusted pine" which smelled so damn strong I thought it was gonna knock me out. 

I mean if Jean used it, it smelled good on him which made me happy. I finished up washing my hair and I stepped out of the shower wrapping myself in the towel Jean left me. I changed into Sasha's clothes and brushed my hair before leaving the bathroom to see Jean on the couch on his phone. 

He was wearing a pale blue hoodie and black sweats, and when he saw me enter the living room he got up and smiled. "You ready?" he asked as he held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it, squeezing it for a second and then smiled back at him. "Yup." 

We went down to his car after locking the apartment door and got in. It was a cool morning, not much of a breeze thankfully. As we drove to a local diner, he turned the radio on and hummed lightly to the music. One of his hands was on the wheel and the other gripped my thigh, squeezing it every few minutes. 

Once we arrived he parked the car and we went inside. A waitress greeted us with a sweet smile and showed us to a booth. She looked no older than 17, which was surprising since highschoolers had school around this time. We sat down across from each other and she handed us two menus that were slightly sticky, probably from cleaning supplies. 

"What are you ordering?" I asked Jean who was studying the menu intently. He lifted his head to make eye contact with me. "I was thinking the pancakes sounded good. Do you wanna split them? We could get bacon or eggs on the side too." I smiled, and nodded as we agreed on getting bacon for the side dish. 

The same young waitress came and took our orders for drinks, I ordered a coffee and Jean ordered orange juice, he loved it for some reason. As she brought the drinks over and left, Jean rested his hand on my knee, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. 

"Pretty." he said. 

"What?" I asked him turning my head from the window to his eyes. 

"Pretty. You're really pretty." 

And, the butterflies were back in my stomach. God, he was perfect. 

"Thank you, but I think you're the pretty one." I said smiling softly at him. I saw his cheeks turn a slight pink and he looked away, his smiling growing.

We talked for a while until our food arrived, and ate together until everything was gone. I watched him as he finished his orange juice, his head tilting back slightly. I took a sip of my coffee, still admiring him. 

As he put the cup down a drop of the juice was on the side of his mouth, traveling down onto his chin. I sat up just enough for me to reach over and wipe it off with my thumb. I brushed his bottom lip as I did it, and he smirked. "You're a mess." I said to him, smiling. 

"You're acting as if you don't have syrup on the side of your mouth." 

My eyes widened as I tried to find where it was, and Jean licked his thumb and reached his long arm out to wipe it off the left side of my mouth. When he got it off, he brought his thumb to his lips and licked it off. 

God, he made everything look so fucking hot. 

The waitress came back and brought back the empty plates and cups to the kitchen and came back to drop off the check. Jean paid for the whole thing, even though I insisted that I should at least pay the tip. He wouldn't let me though, making me pissed. 

As we walked out, he grabbed my hand. "Hey, don't be mad at me. I just wanted to treat you." he squeeze my hand, and I squeezed back. I kissed him gently when we got on the passengers side of the car. He let go of my hand and brought his up to my cheek, holding it slightly. I pulled back from the kiss, smiling at him. "You know, you're a pretty good kisser." I told him. 

He smiled back. "You think? I don't know..." he said laughing. the streets were almost empty, just a couple people walking towards the tall buildings that towered over each other. 

We got back in the car and drove back to his apartment. He cracked his window open letting in a cool breeze. It was so easy to be around him, the way he acted towards me, how he treated me, everything he does is so comforting. It feels like we've been dating for years, even though we're not right now.

As we walked back into the apartment, Niccolo was cooking pancakes in the kitchen while Sasha sat on the counter watching him. Thank god he was making them for her because I completely forgot to get them for her. Connie was sitting on the couch watching some show he liked a lot. Marco was sitting next to him too, looking somewhat engaged in the weird ass show. 

"Marco!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" he laughed and agreed with me. Marco was usually up in the morning around this time, even if he didn't have class early. 

"Did you bring me back anything?" I heard Sasha say behind me. I turned around and winced as she could tell I did not have anything with me. Her facial expression turned from excitement to disappointment in a split second. She slowly walked back to the kitchen, leaning over slightly to give off a dramatic effect. 

"Yo Niccolo is literally cooking you a big ass breakfast calm the fuck down." Connie said still watching the tv. Sasha immediately turned around, and she looked pissed. She sprinted towards the back of the couch, jumping over it and tackling the bald boy, almost breaking the coffee table. 

"Get off me!" he said in between laughs. "You take that back you fucking idiot! I am calm!" she said putting him in a headlock. 

Jean walked over and separated the two as Marco and I laughed our asses off. Niccolo laughed awkwardly, walking over from the kitchen to grab Sasha. 

Jean and I sat down on the smaller couch, and this time I laid down in his lap, as his fingers played with my hair. 

We stayed like that for the rest of the morning, until we all had to go either run errands or go to class. 

As I got to my class and sat down, I noticed a familiar face sitting a couple rows ahead of me. It was Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa was talking to Eren as his eyes wandered the room until he made eye contact with me. He smirked and nodded his head to say hi to me. I waved, and Mikasa turned to look back at me. Her eyes narrowed, and I could tell there was some tension between us, probably because I hooked up with two people she either was in love with, or just a sex doll. 

As the professor started the lesson I couldn't help but notice how many times Eren turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of me. Every time he did it, I would either look back at him or pretend I didn't notice him. I got nervous in my seat realizing I had to tell Jean at some point, knowing how much it would hurt him. 

I brushed the thought off and focused back on the lesson. Right as it ended, I got out of the classroom fast not looking back to see if Eren or Mikasa was following me out. I went to my next class quickly too, because I had this class with Jean and I missed him already. 

I got there pretty early, and took a seat and waited for him. Soon enough Jean walked through the door, spotting me instantly. He sat down in the seat next to me and we smiled at each other. Right before the class was going to start, I saw a brown haired boy walk in with his hair in a bun. 

How did I not notice Eren was in this class too? He noticed me, and walked up and sat in the empty seat on the other side of me. Jean looked up at him, his eyes narrowed as he studied Eren's actions. 

Eren sat down and mumbled something that I couldn't hear, and right before I was gonna ask what he said, the professor started the lesson. 

Throughout the whole class Eren kept looking at me, studying me with one eye. Jean was taking notes and I was trying to as well. Jean was a smart guy and his grades were so damn good. Eren wasn't taking notes or even doing anything except giving me looks every few minutes. 

This was so goddamn awkward, I couldn't stand it I just wanted to leave the classroom and go back to my dorm. 

Thankfully the class was ending in a few minutes and I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Eren. "Do you wanna grab something to eat after this?" I could barely hear him because he was whispering; I'm guessing so Jean wouldn't hear. 

I hesitated to answer. "I'm sorry, I can't today." he looked at me for a few more seconds, and shrugged and turned back to look at the teacher. My plan for the rest of the day was to grab clothes and stuff I need from my dorm, and then stay at Jean's again tonight. 

Jean and I walked out of the classroom together, heading to stop by my dorm to help me grab clothes. He had his backpack hanging loosely on one of his shoulders, his hands in his pockets. 

We walked slowly to my dorm building, taking in the view of our campus. The sun had come out so it wasn't as cool anymore, but it felt so good on my skin. 

As we made it to the building, we talked for a while until I brought him up to my room. He's been there multiple times before, but only for a few minutes. I held the door open for him, and Historia was here. "Y/n! Hey! I feel like it's been forever," she ran over and gave me a hug, and then noticed Jean behind me. "oh-, hey Jean!" her smile got bigger and I rolled my eyes. Her and Sasha acted the same when it came to Jean and I's relationship. He waved at her with a soft smile.

"Hey Historia, I'm gonna stay at Jean's again tonight I just need to grab a few things." I told her walking farther into my room bringing Jean with me. She nodded excitedly, and went back to what she was doing before we came. 

I went to my dresser to pack a bag of clothes while Jean went over to where my skincare and makeup stuff were and brought it over to my bag. 

As he placed it in my bag, he kissed the top of my head and pulled me close to him, his hand on my waist. I rubbed his back slightly and I could feel his toned muscles as I moved my fingers up and down. He rested his chin on the top of my head. "You ready?" he said muffled from my hair. I nodded, and I put my bag on my shoulder and we headed out, waving bye to Historia. 

We walked to the apartment and by the time we got there it what 5:30 PM. I saw Connie on the couch with a headset on playing some game he had on full volume. Sasha was watching him play with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Marco or Niccolo weren't here anymore, but the whole apartment was clean for once. 

I walked over to the back of the couch and wrapped my arms around Sasha's neck giving her a hug. She placed one of her arms on top of mine and smiled. 

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" Connie said loudly. Jean went over to grab the remote and lowered the game. "I'll just make pasta or something." he said replying to the boy. Sasha's eyes got big again. 

I helped Jean make the pasta and the four of us sat at the table eating. Everyone talked about their days and talked for a while after the pasta was gone. I helped Jean clean up as Sasha went to her room to study and Connie went on the couch again, this time just sitting on his phone. 

As we finished cleaning, Jean grabbed my hand and pulled me through the hallway to his bedroom. "What are we doing?" I asked. He turned his head with a smirk on his face before we stopped in front of his door. "We're gonna have some fun." 

He opened the door dragging me in with him. It was dark and as I tried to find the light switch so I could see him he swooped behind me and started kissing my neck. I moaned slightly. "No lights this time." he said it against my neck. His voice was deep, and I could feel the growl in his tone. 

"But I wanna see your pretty face," I said to him reaching out to the wall to try and find the switch. "at least a small one." 

He nodded against my neck, and found the light switch. He brought me over to his bed, and put me gently onto the edge of it. He took off his hoodie in one swift motion and sat on the edge of the bed too. I straddled him as his hands moved from my thighs to my ass, squeezing it slightly. I kissed him passionately as his tongue entered my mouth. I ran my fingers down his bare chest, then up to his collarbone and neck. I pulled back from his face and moved to his neck giving him small hickies and kisses. Every time I sucked on his skin I could hear him grunt slightly. 

His hands moved up my shirt, going under it and touching my tits. He squeezed one of them and I gasped not expecting it to feel that good. He took off my shirt, still looking at me and smirking. As his eyes moved down to my breasts I completely forgot about the giant hicky on one of them. 

I watched Jean's face turn from excitement to shock. 

"What's this?" he said pointing to the bruised mark on my skin. I didn't want him to find out like this. I just sat on top of him still, not looking at his face. He was studying the mark, touching it, and then looking back up to me. I finally looked him in the eyes. He looked heartbroken. 

"I can explain."


	8. Chapter 8

"Jean please just let me explain." he wasn't talking and his mouth was opened slightly like he was going to say something. His eyes looked so sad, I never wanted him to find out like this. "Please." my voice cracked as I said it. 

I placed my hand on his shoulder, still straddling him. He was just staring at me. The golden eyes that were filled with lust and excitement a minute ago were now filled with regret and confusion.

His hand reached out and cupped my cheek gently. "Please tell me this isn't happening. Please tell me it's just a joke." I put my hand over his and held it for a few seconds. 

"I wish it was. I'm just gonna explain okay? Please just listen." I felt him shift his legs under me, which meant he wanted me to get off. I moved off of him and sat on the edge of the bed not facing him. He put his elbows on his knees and brought his head down, raking his fingers through his hair. 

"So, you know how I saw you about to kiss Mikasa, and you saw me kissing Eren." 

I saw him nod.

"Eren said we should continue this another time, and we did," his head jolted to look at me. "Just keep listening. I thought you were going to do the same with Mikasa since you were gonna go talk to her the next day." 

"So now you're snooping through my phone?" he scoffed and looked back at the ground. 

"Jean, please just let me finish. I only looked at your lock screen, I don't even know what your password is. But, I thought you still liked Mikasa so that's why I hooked up with Eren," I turned my head to look at him.

"I didn't think you liked me like that." 

He stared back and scoffed again. "Are you serious? I thought it was obvious." 

"Well I got the hints but I didn't think you were being serious," he stood up pacing in front of me still not wearing a shirt. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing one either so I crossed my arms in front of my chest. 

"But we weren't together. We're still not together now." I said. He stopped pacing and stared at the ground. I was gonna say something after but he beat me to it. 

"Well did you want to be together? Before you did that?" pointing to my chest. 

"What the hells that supposed to mean? Now you don't like me anymore cause I fucked Eren?" my tone was sharp and I was pissed. 

"It's Eren! I thought I told you to stay away from him! He's a fucking player. All he's gonna do is keep pulling you in with this rope he has tied around you so you want more of him and then leave you once you get attached."

"It was a one time thing! We're not gonna turn into you and Mikasa." I immediately regretted saying that. His eyes narrowed on mine.

"Excuse me?" 

"I didn't mean it. Sorry." I practically whispered it. I turned my head so I was looking at the wall again. He walked towards me and bent down so his face was not far from mine. He put his hands on his knees and stared. 

"You've got some nerve y/n." I turned my head to look at him. 

"Are you jealous that I fucked Eren?" my voice was flat. I saw the tips of his ears turn bright red. 

"No I'm not jealous that you fucked that asshole." his head titled down, but the redness from his ears didn't go away.

"I know you are." I said quietly. He backed away from me and stood up straight.

"I'm not fucking jealous! Holy shit." he was lashing out now, and I couldn't deal with him right now. 

I stood up and grabbed my shirt off the ground making Jean stop yelling to look over at me. I put it on and started walking towards his bedroom door. I felt his hand grab my wrist tightly.

"Where are you going?" he said through gritted teeth. 

"I can't deal with you right now, like this." I wasn't facing him, still looking towards the door. I felt his hand go limp around my wrist, and I shook it off of me. As I walked over the door and grabbed the knob I turned my head to look at him. His shoulders sagged a little, and he was looking at me. He looked angry, but heartbroken at the same time. 

"Call me when you calm down." I turned back to the door, opening it, and leaving the apartment. I didn't say bye to Sasha or Connie, just grabbed my hoodie, well Sasha's hoodie off the couch and my bag that was by the door.

I was walking back to my dorm thinking about how we went from a happy cute couple that weren't even together to a compete mess. I didn't expect Jean to call me anytime soon, but I also had a reason to be mad at him for lashing out at me. It was a cool night and I didn't bother putting on the hoodie I was carrying in one of my hands. The campus was quiet, I only saw a few students walking; some were alone and others were with friends. I also saw a couple together and walked past them even faster. 

As I got back into my dorm room, Ymir and Historia were there laying on her bed. They were watching something on Historia's laptop snuggling against each other. "Hey Y/n! I thought you were gonna be out tonight?" Historia said as Ymir's arm brought her closer to her.

"Yeah, change of plans," I put the bag that was hanging off my shoulder on the ground near my bed and climbed in. "don't mind me, I'm gonna fall asleep fast anyway." I said to the couple. I put the blanket over me and turned to the wall so my back was towards Ymir and Historia. I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep.

I sat up in the dark. I looked at the clock that was on my desk next to my bed and it was 1:42 AM. I looked over at Historia and she was sound asleep, her back facing me. I got up and went to the bathrooms, closing my dorm door behind me quietly. When I walked in rubbing one of my eyes I saw a blonde short haired girl brushing her teeth. 

"Hitch?" 

"Y/n! It's been a while," she said still brushing her teeth. She spit the foam out and cupped some water in her hands before drinking some of it. After she came over to give me a hug. "How's Jean?" 

Damn, she really gets straight to the point. I sighed. 

"We kinda got in a fight today. But we're not dating. But we subtly like each other? I don't know it's so confusing." she put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, was it because of Eren? At the party?" I didn't notice how observant she was. 

"Yeah, it's a long story." 

"Don't worry you don't have to explain, just let me know if you need to talk okay?" I nodded and she grabbed her tooth brush and makeup wipes and waved bye to me. 

I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I splashed water onto my face, trying to literally wake up from this nightmare. It didn't work. 

I sighed and went back to my room, climbed into bed and went back to sleep.

It's been about a week since I've talked to Jean. He hasn't called, and I haven't gone over to the apartment since. This is the longest I haven't talked to him ever. We haven't even texted either. One time, I was at the apartment and Jean said something to piss me off, and oh my god it made me mad. I went back to my dorm and later he showed up with flowers and Chinese food to apologize. At first we didn't speak, just ate it on the floor in silence. But then he started to apologize and I couldn't believe he did this all for me. That didn't happen this time though. 

I've seen Jean in my classes but we just ignored each other. Sasha has been texting me like crazy and I summed up the story for her and explained why I wasn't going over to the apartment right now or for a little while. She understood the situation and told me Jean's been drinking again. Not like getting drunk at a party drinking, like drink my thoughts away everyday type drinking. 

"Do you think I should call him?" I asked her over the phone.

"I don't think it's the best time right now. Connie's tried to take the bottle away from him but Jean holds it with a death grip." Sasha said, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Do you think if I came over he'd put it down?" 

"I mean I'm not sure. You could try to come over, and if everything fails you can stay in my room." 

I don't like to see him drink like this. He only does this when something horrible has happened in his life and he doesn't know how to fix it, or he can't. 

"I'll be over in about 20 minutes." it was 5:16 PM right as I left my dorm to go. I walked over fast, and it was getting chiller. 

I knocked on the door quietly, and of course Jean opened it. He looked horrible. I mean, I couldn't tell from just seeing the back of his head in class, but up close he was a mess. His hair was all over his head, his stubble on his jaw had grown out a little more, his shirt had stains of something on it, I'm guessing alcohol, and he had a bottle of whisky in his hand. 

When he saw me his eyes widened for just a second before narrowing to look down on me. We stood there for a couple seconds, not saying anything. He kept staring at me while I looked down at his feet. 

"You don't look too good." I said quietly, looking back up at his eyes. He grabbed the bottle tighter. 

"I could say the same about you." he let me walk into the living room, as I watched him sit back down on the longer couch. I sat on the smaller one a few seconds after him. I could hear Connie and Sasha talking and laughing about something in one of their rooms.

"Jean." I looked at him as he turned his head to me.

"What is it." 

"I don't like seeing you like this." I could feel a lump coming up in my throat as my stomach started to churn.

He sighed, taking a swing from the bottle. 

"Jean, please. Please stop drinking like this." I could feel tears start to form in my eyes but I blinked them back. 

"I never wanted things to end up like this. I never wanted to hurt you." he was still staring in front of him at the dark tv screen. I couldn't even read his facial expression as my vision started to get blurry.

"At least look at me." I said as a single tear ran down my cheek. he turned his head the tiniest bit, moving his eyes to mine. 

"You need to see things from my point of view too." I croaked out. He was still just staring at me; emotionless almost. 

"I didn't think you liked me more than close friends. You have to admit that we cuddled and we're always on top of each other since day one. Second, I didn't know what your relationship with Mikasa was when I saw you guys talking at the party. And, we weren't together when I got with Eren, and I understand why you might be a little pissed from that, but that's not a reason to get so mad at me you won't even talk to me." I took a deep breath as I finished saying that little speech. 

He sighed and looked away from me as he put the bottle of whisky on the coffee table in front of him. He got up and went into the kitchen grabbing a glass and turned on the sink to get some water. He drank it fast, and then put the glass in the dishwasher. He was just leaning over the sink, his back to me as I watched him.

"Can you please say something?" 

"I need time." his voice was hoarse, and I could barely hear him.

"Time for what?" I said gently.

"Alone." 

My stomach sunk when those words left his lips. I tried to mutter out an 'oh' but I couldn't. The lump was back in my throat, maybe even worse than last time. All I could manage to do was get up and leave the apartment not even saying goodbye. 

I was doing homework in my dorm and then I heard Historia come in. She had gone out this morning to get breakfast for us. She liked to do this all the time, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it myself. She had gotten me and waffle and for herself she got an omelette. 

We sat on the floor eating and laughing. She was talking about how Ymir always talks about pulling a big prank on Reiner to get back at him for trying to dance on her at Armin's party. We weren't talking about Jean and I right now, and it was so relieving. We talked for a little more until we finished our food and I went back to doing my homework. 

Before I knew it, I had finished my homework and it was getting dark out. I decided to relax and sit on my bed to watch a show I was trying to catch up on. Historia had to go to a studying session so she wasn't gonna be here for a few hours. 

Throughout the day Sasha had been non stop texting me, asking if I ever came over and of course I responded. She was telling me that Jean was talking a little more again and he wasn't drinking as much as he was a few days ago. Marco had also texted me if I had heard from Jean In the past couple days. I responded telling him what happened, and the poor guy hadn't heard about any of this. 

I turned over in my bed to drink from my water bottle when I thought I heard something from the door. It sounded like a slight knock, but I wasn't sure if I was hearing things or not. I let it go and continued watching my show when I heard it even louder. 

I got up off of my bed wondering who the hell was knocking at the door. 

I opened it slowly and saw Jean. 

He looked the same from the last time I had seen him, except he was wearing a black hoodie and black sweats. His silver chain was hanging slightly over the hoodie. His eyes looked sad and tired, and I wish I could just give him a hug. 

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hi." I was being cautious cause I didn't know what he wanted. I mean yesterday he literally said he wanted to be alone right now. 

"Could we maybe talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapters a little short, I didn't wanna put too much in it :) but thank you again for all the support on this story I appreciate it a lot <3


	9. Chapter 9

"Can we talk?" he sounded a little nervous, just like when we met for the first time. 

I nodded, opening my door a little more to let him come inside, but he shook his head. 

"I'm gonna take you somewhere, I mean if that's okay with you." he was looking everywhere but my eyes, but I just continued staring at him. 

"Yeah that sounds good. Just let me put a jacket on." I kept the door open as changed and Jean turned around so his back was towards me as he leaned on the door frame. I put my shoes on and tapped his shoulder to tell him I was ready. 

I honestly didn't know where he was gonna take me, what he was gonna say, or what he was gonna do. I just hope we can resolve this problem between us. This past week with not talking to him has been one of the hardest. 

We walked out of the dorm building in silence, standing a couple feet apart and walking at the same pace. It was a chiller night, a little bit of wind that would move Jean's hair to the side every so often. I looked over at him subtly, and he was just looking at his feet as he walked. He still had the sad expression on his face, but I could see a little change in it. His hands were in his pockets and he would move them every few minutes. 

We walked off campus towards the street where I could see his car was parked. His apartment was in walking distance from my dorm so I didn't think we were going there. He got in the drivers seat as I made my way over to the passengers. 

The ride was quiet, the only noise coming from the radio which I could barely hear. I leaned my elbow on the handlebar, putting my face in the palm of my hand as I took in the view from outside of the window. He was driving us deeper into the city, the tall buildings towering over his car. So many lights were on from every direction, contrasting with the dark nighttime sky, and I would be lying if I said I didn't like this view. 

Jean pulled over to park on the side of the street and both of us got out. I didn't recognize the street we were on right away until Jean started walking to a certain restaurant. I followed him as he turned the corner and opened a small door for me. I looked up at the sign above us, and he took me to my favorite Chinese food place. My eyes widened as I made eye contact with him and he gave me a small smile. 

We walked in and sat down looking over the menu. I already knew what I was going to order, but I didn't want it to be awkward. As the waiter came to take our orders, I got my favorite dish and he got his favorite; orange chicken. 

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until I saw Jean pull out a pencil and brought his paper napkin towards him. Jean was an incredible drawer, and I was surprised when he majored in business instead of arts. He would draw anything around him; he'd draw the sky, passing people or cars, but most of the time he would draw our friend group. I did notice that he would draw just me a lot, but he'd get embarrassed and not show me the drawing even after I begged him too. 

"What are you drawing?" I asked quietly.

"You'll see. I'll show you in a bit." he smiled softly as he kept drawing as I watched. His eyes focused on what he was drawing, his fingers bent around the pencil, his hair falling slightly in front of his face. Every few minutes he would look up at me and I'd give him a small smile and he'd go right back to drawing. 

Our food came, and he flipped over the napkin so I couldn't see the drawing as we ate. We ate in silence again, but it was a nice silence. I listened to the conversations from the other people around me, hearing them laugh and talk. Jean finished his food before me and pushed his plate to the side of the table to continue drawing. 

I kept watching him as I ate, finishing a couple minutes after him. He was finishing up the drawing, and he was looking over it again. He sighed, and then turned the napkin so it was facing me, and pushed it over. 

I picked it up and realized that he had drawn me. It looked exactly like me. My head was tilted slightly towards the right with a small smile on my face. I looked up at Jean who was waiting for my reaction. 

"Jean... this is amazing." 

"I think I could've done a little better, but I'm happy you like it," he said as he smiled. "But what I've been trying to say, is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that. And usually I don't admit things like this but I'm sorry I got jealous. I was trying to come up with the right words, and I also felt like you'd really like a drawing of you, so that's why it took me a while to finally say sorry. I just- didn't wanna lose you." he looked relieved after he apologized. 

I couldn't take my eyes off the drawing. He managed to put in every detail of my face and hair, and made my insecurities seem pretty to me. And the fact that it was on a napkin was also incredible. 

I looked up into the golden eyes I loved. "Thank you for apologizing. And this drawing is just- wow. It's incredible." I smiled as I said it.

He chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing really." 

But one reason this was important to me was because Jean never gave out his drawings. The only reason a couple of them were up in the apartment was because Sasha, Connie, Marco, and I had convinced him to after a few hours of arguing with him about it. He kept all of his drawings in a folder in his desk that he kept locked always. I only knew this because he's shown me a few before, all of them were beautiful. 

"Have you stopped drinking?" I asked as I held the napkin gently in my hand. 

"Trying to. I'm limiting myself to less and less, and I'm gonna do that for a while," he said in a serious tone.

"I didn't mean to scare you; with the drinking thing." I nodded at him and looked back down at the napkin. 

"You should start drawing more again. You're really talented." I told him after a couple seconds, looking back into his eyes. 

"I don't know, I don't think I'm that good at it." 

"Jean, cmon. You're amazing. Your portraits of people are wonderful."

"I don't know... Maybe? I mean, if it got to mean I got to draw you more, I'd do it." a pink tint rose to his cheeks. I looked away as I got butterflies in my stomach. 

"Okay, it's a deal then." I brought my hand off the napkin and held it out in front of us waiting for him to take it. He shook it and we both smiled. We held onto each others hands for a couple seconds till the waiter came with the check. 

We paid and walked back out to the car and got in, heading back to the apartment. But before we got there, he parked the car again in front of an ice cream shopped I loved. I looked over at him from the passengers side with wide eyes as he smiled back. 

We walked in and I ordered my favorite flavor and he ordered chocolate, his favorite. Once again, he paid for both of us even though I argued back at the countless times he's paid for us. 

"Hey, this is the least I can do for not talking to you for a week." he said handing the money to the cashier. I pouted at him and he smiled. 

We walked back to the car eating for a little and then started up the engine. The radio was louder this time as Jean hummed the song quietly. We got back to the apartment and it was around 8 pm. As I walked in after Jean, Sasha looked over at us from the couch and her eyes widened as big as they could. I guess she wasn't expecting to see us together.

As Jean walked into the kitchen she pointed to him and mouthed silently, 'Oh my god' and I nodded. I mean I wasn't expecting this either. 

I followed him into the kitchen as he threw out our cups from the ice cream shop. He gave me a hug, his big arms wrapping around the low of my back. I put my head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat for a few seconds. 

"YO JEAN, come play this game with me, it finally seems like you're in a better mood." Connie said from the couch. I felt him breath heavily on the top of my head, clearly annoyed. I gave him a little squeeze, telling him to calm down. 

"God, he's so annoying." he said whispering onto my head. I laughed quietly as we let go of each other and walked into the living room. Connie was playing yet another video game and Sasha was on FaceTime with Niccolo. I came in the frame behind her and waved to him. 

"Hi Y/n! It's good to see you!" he said. Sasha saw me from her camera and put the phone down to get up and hug me. "I missed you." she said into my shirt. 

"I missed you to Sash." she let go of me and picked her phone up from off the couch. 

"Oops! Sorry Niccolo I didn't mean to drop you." she said laughing. I said hi to Niccolo, and I saw Jean walk over to his bedroom door and go in. I rubbed Sasha's shoulder, telling her I was gonna follow him. 

I walked down the hallway and the door was halfway open. I pushed it open further to signal to him I was here. He was sitting at his desk, unlocking the drawer where his drawings sat. 

"Y/n, come here, I wanna show you them." he said gesturing for me to come in. I walked in and stood behind him, my hands on his shoulders as he turned the key to the right to unlock it. He pulled the drawer out and opened the folder, and the first drawing on top was a portrait of me laughing. 

I leaned in over his shoulder so our heads were next to each other to get a better look at the paper, and dear god he was an amazing drawer. 

"Wow. Jean it's beautiful." 

I felt him smile against my cheek as he started to shift through the pile, showing me every drawing and explaining them. He had drawings of Sasha and Connie laughing, Marco smiling, all of us sitting on the couch, and he had drawings of people walking in the city, the inside of a busy cafe, and a bunch of others. The last one he had was a drawing of the beach, with the sun rising over the waves.

"When'd you draw this one?" I said pointing to the waves. My hands were still laying on his shoulders, rubbing them every few minutes. 

"It was on a vacation I went to before I left for college. It was beautiful there. I'd love to take you one day." I felt the heat off of his skin. The butterflies were back in my stomach. 

"Promise?" I said turning my head a little to look at him.

"Promise." he turned his head too, and we were inches apart. I looked into his golden eyes as he looked into mine, and I leaned in to kiss him. It was gentle and sweet, but it was something I had missed so much. We stayed together for a few more seconds until he pulled his lips away. 

"I missed that so much." he said smiling. 

"Don't worry, I did to pretty boy."

He laughed and we got up to go back into the living room. This time, he didn't lock the drawer that he kept his drawings in and just closed it. I hope he finally shows more people his art. 

As we walked into the living room Connie had turned off the video game and him and Sasha were just talking. They both looked over at Jean and I as we stood next to each other. 

"What is it?" he said to the two. 

"N-nothing, we just haven't seen you this happy in a while." Sasha said. Her eyes were wide again but this time filled with fear. Connie started laughing at Sasha's reply and soon she did too. 

I looked up to see Jean smirking a little, and I hugged his arm. Everything was finally going back to normal. 

The next day was Friday, and Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, and I all decided to go out again like we did before. This time we went to an Italian place in the city and all got some sort of pasta. We all shared and tried each others, and it was so much fun. I sat next to Jean, and I would move my chair closer to him until he wrapped his hand around the back of my chair; his arm hanging slightly off the end. We also did a wine tasting since this restaurant allowed it for 18 and older. Honestly I don't know how that works but whatever. 

Sasha and Connie weren't really a fan of the way some of them tasted, but Marco, Jean, and I enjoyed it. Marco only had a glass, while Jean and I had like 5 or 6. We acted all fancy and held our pinky's out when we drank. 

We also all dressed up; Sasha and I wore silky dresses we had in the back of our closet that went down to our knees. The color of mine was a dark pine green and Sasha's was a dark red. We also had on fancy coats we found at the thrift store once and heels. Connie and Marco were wearing button up long sleeved dress shirts. Connie was wearing a light grey one and Marco was wearing a light blue. They also had on ties that corresponded with the colors of their shirt, and black dress pants. Jean was wearing another white dress shirt but he had on the black suit jacket and a black tie and wow. He looked amazing. 

"How's the wine darling?" Jean said to me, clearly drunk. 

"Oh boy, it's elegant!" I said back at him. 

We laughed for the whole night and soon we got ready to leave. We split the check and headed out into the cold night. As we were walking on the sidewalk watching the people and cars go by, Jean grabbed my hand and we walked together closely. The other three were walking in front of us, talking and laughing. 

"I forgot to tell you earlier, but you look beautiful tonight." Jean said to me squeezing my hand. 

"You looked handsome tonight too, darling." I said and we laughed. I looked back up at his face and his cheeks were tinted pink. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold wind blowing against our faces or if he got flustered from the compliment. I'm gonna go with the second one. 

We made our way back to the car and Marco got in the drivers seat with Jean's keys, cause clearly he couldn't drive. Connie sat in the passengers seat while Jean, Sasha and I sat in the back seat. I sat in the middle and leaned into Jean's side. I rested my head in the crook of his arm as he wrapped it around me tightly. 

Jean and I looked out the window for the whole car ride, pointing out different people and cars to each other. I closed my eyes as we kept driving, and I realized there was no place I'd rather be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

I woke up to the sound of a video playing on someones phone. I opened my eyes and I was wrapped around Jean in his bed. I was wearing sweats and a t-shirt I'm guessing that he gave me, and he was shirtless, he just had shorts on. My arms were wrapped around his torso as I laid on his chest, listening to him breathe in and out. The sun was shining through the window, landing on my back and Jean's bare upper half; the bright light hitting his tanned skin, making it golden.

I moved one of my hands to drag my finger through his abs, going over and under each one to the next. He noticed I was awake and put his phone down, and I'm pretty sure he was on snapchat watching his friends stories. 

He shifted his body under me, and I felt him kiss the top of my head. 

"Good morning dumbass. You slept through half the day." he chuckled as he said it and I groaned. I turned my body and buried my head into his chest. 

"What time is it." I said muffled against his skin.

"About 12:30." I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. As I lifted my head up to look at him, the realization of how much we drank last night set in as I felt my head pound a little. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping it would just magically go away.

"Headache?" I heard him say. I nodded.

"I have a small one too. Here, let's go get some Advil." I felt him shift under me again, trying to get me off of him but I didn't budge. My head was still tilting up at him and I opened my eyes to see his golden ones looking right back at me. I smiled, and pushed myself up farther to kiss him on the lips gently. I felt one of his arms leave my skin and come up to touch my cheek, holding it slightly. 

"Not just yet." I told him as I sat up and moved myself onto his lap. I straddled him as his hand left my face and both of them went towards my hips holding them gently. 

"You really wanna do this now?" he said with a smirk on his face. God I loved that smirk.

"Who cares if the others hear us." I leaned in to kiss him, rolling my hips a little and earning a grunt from him. His lips collided with mine and I felt his tongue pushing against my lips that was sucking on his bottom one. I placed my hands on his chest to hold myself up, and kissing him more passionately each time. I heard a small moan from him when I finally let his tongue in my mouth. 

His hands made their way up to my ass, squeezing and rubbing it tightly, making me moan into his mouth. I felt him smirk against my lips as I pulled back to study his face. His lips were coated in a small amount of salvia, and he licked his lips slowly. The sunlight made his ash brown hair a shade lighter, and his stubble turned a light blonde color. I moved down to kiss and suck on his neck, hearing even more grunts and groans above me. I felt his hands move higher up my body landing at the low of my back. He pushed it down so my hips would roll against his, making both of us moan slightly. I could feel his growing bulge against my thigh.

"Let's try something new today." he whispered in a low growl into my ear. I shivered and sat back up from kissing his neck, almost making my way down to his defined collarbone. I pouted a little, even though I loved when Jean was in control. 

"Take the sweats off, and the shirt while you're at it." he said smirking again. I nodded, getting off of him and the bed and took both off quickly. Jean took off his shorts but kept his boxer briefs on which was odd, and motioned for me to come back. He was taking in my body as I crawled back over to him. 

He grabbed my waist and placed me so I was straddling one of his thighs that was higher up than the other. My underwear was already a little soaked, and right when Jean started moving his thigh a little forward, I moaned. The feeling of his muscular thigh creating friction between my pussy made me even wetter. 

"You like that huh? We barely even started yet..." Jean said, his eyes were full of lust and a smirk on his face. I whimpered as he kept moving his thigh slightly back and forth, barely even able to keep it together. His hands had found my thighs and were squeezing them as he moved his own thigh even farther this time. His hands soon went up to my sides, mapping every inch of me. He reached my breasts and cupped them gently before squeezing them making my nipples hard from his cold palm. 

Jean played with my nipples, massaging my breasts and then sucking everywhere on them. My head went back as I moaned loudly again. Sasha and Connie were for sure hearing this. 

Jean stopped moving his thigh under my soaked panties and I pouted at him, his hands going back to my sides and then down to my hips again. 

"P-please keep going." I said to him, whimpering. 

"I don't know... I like edging you... Seeing you beg and plead for me to keep going..." he trailed off rocking my hips back and forth against his thigh again, pushing them down till I could feel my panties against my folds. 

This feeling of pleasure was pushing me over the edge. It felt electric every time he moved his thigh even the slightest bit, making my pussy more sensitive each time. My hands made their way to his shoulders to hold on to for support, my nails clawing at his golden skin leaving scratch marks wherever I touched. 

"J-jean, take-e them off." I gestured to my soaked panties that were holding me from experiencing more pleasure. His hands that were already on my hips pushed the soaked material down with his thumbs. He picked me up so they could fall off my legs completely and they did. I felt bare and cold without the waves of pleasure coming from my pussy against his warm thigh. But right as I caught my breath, he pushed me back down farther onto his thigh, and I was practically spinning. 

The feeling of pleasure washed over me again as Jean groaned against my neck. His fingers dug into my hips, rocking me back and forth faster than before. The warmth of his leg made the burning sensation of pleasure even better, as my fold rubbed against him. I was panting trying to get a few breaths in before I was a moaning mess again. 

"Are you gonna cum on me now? I thought you'd be able to handle this." his breath tickled my neck as I clawed at his back again, barely even able to respond from how good this felt. My hips were buckling against him barely even able to move myself on his thigh as he sucked on my neck. I moaned his name multiple times as I could feel my orgasm start to approach from the low of my stomach. I could see his bulge from his underwear and I palmed it weakly with one of my hands, and he groaned against me. 

I moved my hand slightly through the fabric, feeling the veins and hearing him moan my name. He jerked his thigh faster and I felt my orgasm finally approach, the rest of the white liquid spilling onto his thigh as I moaned his name. He kept going until I rode out the remains of my orgasm as my legs were shaking. 

"It seems like you enjoyed that, slut." I whimpered a little as I finally got a couple breaths in. 

"Now it's my turn." I told him smirking as he moved his hands back to my breasts. I moved my hand down his torso and stopping at his waistband, pulling it out and letting it go so it slapped against the low of his waist. He grunted as he did it, making him stop massaging my breasts. 

I pushed myself off of his thigh which was still covered in myself, and Jean started to pull down his boxer briefs. Once the underwear stopped at his thighs, his throbbing erection hit his stomach before going back to down. I pulled the rest of his underwear down and positioned myself in front of his cock. I looked up at him as I spit into my hands and moved them from the top to the bottom, feeling every vein as I kept moving down. He groaned as I did it, and I didn't break eye contact. He threw his head back as I licked the pre-cum off of his tip and kissing it gently. I started to suck slowly, moving my hands up and down until I couldn't put anymore of him into my mouth.

He put his hands in my hair, and pushed my head down lightly till I felt him in the back of my throat. He moaned my name loudly and it turned me on. 

"Fuck y/n." he groaned as I gagged a little. I could tell he was going to finish soon, so I wrapped my fingers around his cock a little tighter than before and sucked faster. I felt a big vein under one of my fingers and rubbed it slightly, making him grip my hair tighter. 

His cum shot into the back of my mouth, making me gag again as I swallowed the large amount of it. A mix of saliva and cum drooled out of the side of my mouth and as I came back up to see his flushed face, he reached out to my face and wiped it off with his thumb. He put his thumb in my mouth and pushed it back as far as he could.

"There you go, good girl." he said as I sucked on his thumb. He had finished panting and there was a sheet of sweat on his forehead, making some of his light brown hair turn a darker color. 

As his finger left my mouth I leaned in to kiss him slowly. "I didn't think you'd finish that fast from just me sucking you off." I said smirking.

He scoffed. "I just liked seeing you beg for me, that's all." he said tilting my chin up to look at him more. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and I laid another kiss on his lips. We got up and got towels to go shower together. Before we left the room, we opened the door to check if anyone was here, and surprisingly no one was. God, that was a relief because we both were loud as hell.

We walked into the bathroom; I had a towel that was tied at the top of my tits and Jean had one hanging lowly on his hips. He turned the water on and we let it heat up. We stared at each other in the mirror as he placed his hands on my hips. I admired the marks he left all over my neck, collarbone, and chest. I looked over at his from the mirror and he had a good amount that I had left on him, some of them turning a dark purple already. 

"You look so pretty right after I've fucked you." he said kissing my neck and moving down to my shoulders. I leaned back and my eyes fluttered shut again. Anything Jean did to me felt amazing. 

We took our towels off and entered the shower together, Jean having to hold me up and help me because I could barely stand from earlier. We washed each others bodies and each others hair. Jean had to bend down so I could reach the top of his head. 

We got out of the shower and put on fresh clothes; Jean let me borrow his again. We walked into the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet to get Advil for the both of us. My headache wasn't as bad from when I woke up, but I could still feel it in the back on my head. We took the pills and made our way over to the couch with bowls of cereal in hand. 

Jean grabbed the remote before he sat down and I sat right next to him, half of my upper body on his. We ate and watched a movie together and about halfway through, we heard the door open and close. Connie walked in first, followed by Sasha. They had bags from a grocery store in their hands as they walked over to the kitchen table and placing the bags on there. 

"What'd you get?" Jean said, his head turned to look at them from behind. His arm was on the top of the couch and I turned around to watch the two look through the bags. 

"Snacks. We were running low cause Sasha ate most of them on her own." Connie said clearly annoyed.

"Hey! I was hungry!" she said pouting. 

Jean usually does the grocery shopping because when Sasha and Connie go, all they get is snacks and forget about milk and all the other necessities. Jean is a pretty good cook, so he knows what to get when he goes. All four of us used to go together all the time and mess around in each isle till Jean got mad. 

"Did you guys get anything other than snacks?" Jean asked.

"No." both of them said simultaneously. Jean sighed and turned to look at me with a disappointed look on his face. I kissed him gently and then rubbed the arm that was stretched along the couch.

"We'll go later so you can grab what you need, okay?" I gave him a sympathetic look and he nodded before putting his head on my chest. I stiffened up because I wasn't expecting it, but relaxed a few seconds later, placing one of my hands onto the back of his neck and gently rubbed his head and played with his hair. 

It was around 5 when Jean and I left to go to the grocery store. We were driving there with the radio blasting one of Jean's favorite songs and his hand was gripping my thigh. His thumb rubbed the top my thigh roughly as he sung the song. I laughed and continued watching him. The way his hair swayed ever so slightly when he moved his head, the way his lips moved and curved into a smile when he looked at me, The way his cheeks would tint a slight pinkish color every time I complimented him. 

While I looked ahead of me at the car in front of us, I realized we weren't even dating. Both of us only confessed we liked each other, but no one has asked each other out yet. I mean, I didn't mind since both of us got to the point where we wouldn't talk to each other just cause someone else was flirting with one of us. So that worry was in the back of my head.

We parked and went in the store, the sun starting to set in front of us. Jean grabbed a cart and we walked aimlessly through the isles. When no one was in the isle we were in, he'd pull me back from whatever I was looking at and leave a sweet kiss on my lips as his hands cupped my face gently. 

"Cmon, someones gonna see us." I said after he'd done it 2 minutes earlier. 

"What are you scared for? They'll mind their business." he said smirking as his hands trailed down from my face to my waist, going slower every second. As he reached my hips he moved his hands to my ass, squeezing it till I was holding in a moan. 

Someone walked into the isle and saw us, and we immediately stepped away from each other and apologized. Jean's face was a little red but he still had on that stupid smirk. My face continued to heat up as I grabbed the cart with him and we walked to another isle. 

I hit his arm softly as we pushed the cart together. 

"You're a fucking dumbass! I told you someone would walk in." I muttered to him. He laughed and smiled at me. 

"Don't worry we didn't get in trouble or anything. I like seeing you get all flushed because of what I do to you." I turned my head so he couldn't see my face which was burning up even more. 

We finished putting everything we needed into the cart and went to the cashier as Jean paid for the food, again. We left the cart inside and grabbed the plastic bags and put them into the car. As we drove, the sun was a beautiful mixture of pink, orange, purple, and yellow as it slowly set behind the tall buildings. I stared at it for a few seconds until I decided to take a picture of it, hoping Jean would maybe draw it later. 

We got back to the apartment and brought the grocery bags back up and Jean decided to cook something for the four of us. I helped him cook, and soon it was finished. Connie and Sasha got up off the couch and headed toward the dining table where the food was waiting. 

We all talked about random things, and I missed getting to eat cooked meals from Jean or Niccolo. 

As we finished eating, Connie turned on the show he loved as Jean and I cleaned up before sitting down with the boy and girl. I cuddled up next to Jean as he put his hand around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I could smell his cologne that I loved with a mix of the food we ate for dinner. His shirt was tight against his muscles, letting me see every single one through the fabric. 

He pulled out his phone and started snapping a couple people, before pulling me even closer up to his face to take a picture of us. I smiled and he smirked, taking the picture and posting it on his story. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to my position on his chest. He put his down and placed once of his hands between my thighs, wrapping his hand around one of them. 

As the show ended I checked the time and it was 8:26 PM. I realized I should probably go see Historia since I haven't been in the dorm for about a day now. 

"I think I'm gonna head back to the dorms okay?" I said to Jean quietly into his ear. I pulled back and saw a pout on his face. 

"You don't have to go right now, tomorrow's Sunday anyway so why don't you just stay here again?" I smiled at the boy. 

"How bout this, if Historia's there then you have to go back to the apartment, but if she's not in the dorm, you can sleep over there." he kissed me gently and agreed. I got my clothes from the other night and put them into a bag. I hugged Sasha goodbye and waved to Connie before Jean and I left. 

We walked onto the dark campus and I stayed close to him, wrapping my arms around his. We got to the dorm and walked up the stairs standing in front of my door. I unlocked it, and the room was dark. I turned the lights on and Historia wasn't taking a nap, so today was Jean's lucky day. 

He closed the door behind him and pulled me close to him by my waist and kissed me. 

"Round 2?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never expected this story to get 2k+ views, so thank you all sm 💗


	11. Chapter 11

"Round 2?"

We went 2 or 3 more rounds before we slept and woke up around 11:30. Historia was in her bed still sleeping when I woke up, so I'm assuming she came in after we fell asleep. Jean's head was on my chest, and his arms were wrapped around my torso. I was up before him, and I played with his hair as I watched him breathe in and out on top of me. He opened his eyes shortly after and we both checked our phones, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake the sleeping blonde girl across the room. 

The most recent notification I had was from Armin. 

Armin: hey y/n! do you wanna grab coffee with marco and i? you can bring jean :)

My face started to heat up after reading the last sentence. How does he know? Does everyone know? 

"Jean." I said quietly. His head was still on my chest and I heard a grunt from him, which meant he was listening. 

"Armin wanted to grab coffee with Marco, you, and me. Do you wanna go?" I asked. He tilted his head up with a small smile and kissed me. "Of course. What time?" 

"I'll ask." I told Armin we would come and he told me the time, which was around 1. A couple minutes later I saw Historia sit up and looked over at us, rubbing her eyes. I looked down at Jean and made sure he was wearing at least his underwear, which he was. I had on a tee shirt and my underwear. 

"Good morning Historia." I said to her giving her a smile. Jean looked over at her and gave her a wave. 

"Good morning y/n. And morning to you to Jean." she grinned. I guess she was happy we were together, or at least somewhat together. 

Jean pushed his head into my chest further, and I could see his cheeks tinted pink and feel the heart off of his skin. 

Historia and I headed to take showers while Jean stayed in the dorm. I finished before her because she was washing her hair, and headed back to my room. I changed my clothes and I could feel Jean watching me as I put a bra on. I turned to look over at him and he had his handsome smirk on and lust filled eyes. 

"What? You've seen my body before." I said joking.

"I'll never get tired of it though."

I turned around to grab a shirt from my dresser as my face got hot again. I finished changing and did my makeup and Jean and I headed out. He had on his clothes from last night and we walked across campus to his apartment for him to change. 

When we got to the apartment Connie was on the couch on his phone. He smirked when we walked in and Jean glared at him. Jean went to take a shower and I talked with Connie for a bit. Sasha was sleeping right now is what Connie told me. Jean soon went to put his new clothes on and we headed to his car. 

We drove quickly since it was 12:51 once we left the apartment. I put the directions to the cafe into my phone and we drove into the city. 

We got there at 1:04 and I walked in before Jean, pulling him by his hand to walk faster. I saw the two boys sitting at a high table with two empty seats in front of them. 

"Armin! I missed you!" I said to the blonde boy as he sat up from the chair to hug me. Jean went over to the other side of the table to give Marco a hug. 

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! I mean since my birthday party. I'm sorry, I've been so busy recently." he said giving me a soft smile. I reassured him it was fine and he shouldn't worry about it. I switched with Jean and gave Marco a tight hug. 

"You need to come by the apartment more." I said into his chest. Marco was tall; he's always been this tall since middle school Jean said to me once. 

He chuckled and hugged me back. "I'll try my best." 

I let go of Marco and tapped Jean's shoulder as he was talking to Armin. "Let's go order something." he nodded and told blond boy he'd be right back. Armin and Marco had already ordered, probably cause we were a little late. 

"What are you gonna get?" I asked him looking up at his face. He was studying the menu that was hung up behind the cashiers head. He put his hand on his jaw in a thinking position and moved his hand back and forth. 

"I was thinking of getting a coffee and a blueberry muffin to share with you." I smiled. 

"Sounds good. I'll get a coffee too." we stepped up to the cashier and ordered. I handed out my card to the young boy behind the register who looked just a little older than 17. But, of course Jean pushed my hand away and told the cashier to take his own card. The boy behind the register nodded nervously as I glared at Jean. He gave me the side eye and then smirked. 

"Can't you let me pay for one thing." I said as we waited for our drinks to be done. He laughed a little and then hugged me from behind, resting his chin on the top of my head. 

"I just wanna spoil you, princess." he squeezed his arms to hug me tighter as my face got hot. 

Our drinks came and we sat back down with Armin and Marco, and they were smiling like crazy too. 'They're acting like Historia and Sasha.' I thought to myself.

We caught each other up with our own lives and talked for a while. Jean broke apart the blueberry muffin to split between us and it was delicious. I'd sometimes take pieces of it and eat it, and sometimes Jean would put some of it in my mouth himself. 

Armin and Marco kept glancing at Jean and I when we did things I guess couples would do. 

"So... Are you guys together?" Armin said pointing at us. 

I looked over at Jean who was looking at me. I laughed awkwardly and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Its... hard to explain." Jean said and I nodded. 

"Cmon! Explain it then!" Marco said, clearly excited. 

I looked at Jean again, and he draped his arm on the back of my chair. "I mean, we haven't even talked about what we are." I said and I saw Jean nod from the corner of my eye. 

Marco and Armin exchanged a look to each other and the continued. 

"But what about that Eren thing?" Armin said. I felt my cheeks get hot again and I looked away. I did not want to bring this up, especially cause no one really knew how Jean reacted. But it's just Armin asking me so it shouldn't be a big deal.

"Uh, there was some confusion between us, and Eren kinda got involved in it too. Same with Mikasa." I said. 

"Mikasa?" the blond boy questioned. 

"Yeah... it's a long story." I said looking away from his blue eyes that were still studying me. Marco kept giving nervous glances to Jean to see how he would react, and I wasn't surprised. I could tell he was pissed that Eren got brought up in the conversation, but he didn't show it. I could feel him gripping the back of my chair in frustration though. 

"I'm only asking because Eren brings you up sometimes, and it started after my birthday party. I'm pretty sure he didn't even know your name before it." Armin continued. I saw Jean grit his teeth a little and I put my hand on his thigh, trying to reassure him that everything was fine. 

"That asshole." he muttered under his breath. 

"I haven't talked to him in a couple weeks." I told the boys. 

"Eren usually never talks about his hookups," Armin said quietly. "at least not like this."

I could tell Jean was getting angrier at every word that came out of Armin's mouth. 

"Why does Yeager care so much about her." Jean said quietly as he looked down at my hand on his thigh. I rubbed it to calm him down a little. 

"I honestly don't know. He always brings you up to Mikasa and I and it gets a little annoying. No offense y/n." Armin said, growing more nervous after each word. 

"None taken." 

"Jean, calm down please." Marco said worried about his best friend. 

I knew Jean and Eren didn't get along but I didn't know he hated him this much. 

"Can't he just fuck another girl and then move on from y/n?" Jean said, moving the arm that was on my chair to my shoulder. 

"I don't even talk to Eren, I barely know anything about him too." I said. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.

"He usually just asks if I've talked to you recently or if I know how you're doing." Armin said looking away from me. I sighed. God why does this have to happen now. 

"Just tell Eren to try and move on or something. I know tons of girls want to hook up with him." I said, trying to change the subject.

"He says you're special." Armin said. Jean was furious now. 

"We'll be right back." I gave the boys a small smile as I grabbed Jean's forearm and dragged him out of the cafe to the car. We sat in the quiet car for a minute or two before I said something. 

"Jean please calm down. I don't want Eren, I want you." I placed my hand onto his arm that was leaning on the armrest. 

"God I hate Yeager so much. Why can't he just fuck Mikasa or something, she wants him." 

"I know but you can't keep getting mad like this. Don't act jealous again." I tried to look him in the eyes but he kept looking down at his feet. I felt him tense up as I said the word jealous. 

He nodded, still looking at the floor. "Should we even go back in? It'd be awkward as hell." he mumbled. 

"I'll text Armin and tell him we're gonna go. He'll understand." 

Jean started the car and we finally left that shit show. I don't know why Armin was asking me so many questions about Eren. And, I don't know why Eren is all of a sudden interested in me. Maybe cause I'm with Jean now? And he's just trying to piss him off more? Am I even with Jean? 

We parked in front of his apartment and walked up to it in silence. Sasha was up when we walked in, eating a bowl of cereal on the couch. Connie wasn't in sight so I assumed he left or he's in his room. 

Jean threw his jacket onto the couch near Sasha and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge and drank it. His shirt rose a tiny bit when he lifted the bottle higher, giving me a glimpse of his toned waist line. 

I walked over to Sasha who was grabbing the box of cereal and pouring more into her bowl. "Hey y/n! Where'd you guys go?" 

"We went to a cafe with Armin and Marco, but it didn't end well. They kept asking questions about Jean and I, and brought up Eren a lot." she frowned. 

"I'm sorry about that. How'd Jean react?" she asked. I shook my head. 

"Not good. We had to leave early cause he was mad." I mean I didn't really mind him getting mad cause it gave us an excuse to leave. 

"Armin's usually not like that. I wonder why." Sasha said. I heard Jean walk over from behind me and I turned around to se him with a stern look on his face. 

"Are you-" before I could finish he picked me up by my waist and put me over his shoulder. 

"Jean what are you doing?!" I said into his back. Sasha was laughing now. He was walking down the hallway towards his room. 

"Don't have sex right now please!" I heard Sasha say before Jean walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Jean cmon put me down now." I said again and this time he listened. He put me down and was looking down at me with the same facial expression from a few seconds ago. 

"Who the fuck does Yeager think he is?" he scoffed. I moved closer to him to hold his arm, but before I could he smashed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back and then he pulled away. 

"You're all mine," he said next to my ear, biting on it gently. He moved down to kiss my neck, leaving a couple hickies. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his shoulders to keep my balance. "No one else's."

He stood up and held out his hands. "Jump." I jumped up holding onto the back of his neck and picked me up by my thighs. He brought me over to his bed and laid down before I could. I was now straddling him as he reached over to his desk to grab his laptop. He placed it onto my side and opened it, going onto a website to find a show we both loved. 

"Move over here so you're more comfortable." he instructed and I obeyed. I laid on his chest as one of my thighs was laying on top of him. He would pull it up higher so he could rub it with his thumb. 

Sometimes Jean did this to calm himself down, by distracting himself. He used to overindulge himself in his homework, or working out. But since I'm here I think it helps him even more. We watched the show in a comfortable silence between us. 

Before I knew it, it had gotten darker out, the sunlight coming in from the window was gone. I couldn't feel Jean's arm around me anymore so I sat up to find him at his desk, drawing. I rubbed my eyes and he noticed me, giving me a small smile.

"Did I fall asleep again?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. You sleep a lot." he laughed softly and I got up to see what he was drawing. He had a lamp on that made his amber eyes shine even brighter. As I looked down at the paper, my arms wrapping around his neck like they're meant to, I saw he drew me again. This time I was sleeping on him, but you could only see his arm and upper body before it cut off. My head was laying on his chest, his hand in my hair, my mouth slightly opened. 

"You're a pretty sleeper." he said softly. 

I kissed his cheek. He made me feel so special. I've never felt this way about anyone before. 

"It's beautiful. The drawing." I said watching his smile get wider. 

"Can we show Sasha?" I asked him. He hesitated to answer at first. "Sure." we got up and walked into the living room, and the brown haired girl was gone. 

"Let me check her room." I walked over to her door and knocked quietly. There was no answer so I opened the door, finding it was unlocked. She was sitting at her desk, her back facing me, doing homework. I walked up from behind her and hugged her. She jumped and I realized she had headphones in. 

"Y/n! Oh my god you scared me." 

"I didn't mean to scare you Sash," I said laughing as she took them out of her ears. "I wanted to show you this." I held out the piece of paper to her and she took it, looking over it. Her eyes widened. "Wow, this is amazing. Did Jean draw this?" she looked up at me and I nodded. 

"NO WAY. HE'S DRAWING AGAIN, OH MY GOD FINALLY!" she jumped up and gave me a hug, for what reason I don't know, but she was happy. I looked over to see a figure leaning in the doorway and it was Jean. He was smiling and I smiled back. Sasha hadn't noticed he was here because she was hugging me with her eyes shut. 

"Alright let go of me idiot." I told her and she did, still grinning. She looked over at the doorway and saw Jean and ran over to give him a hug. 

"You need to keep drawing. Ooh! Next you can draw Connie and I! or Niccolo and me! Could you please?" he laughed as she let go from the hug and nodded. Her face lit up and I walked towards Jean. 

"Look at that. I told you they love your drawings." he bent down to kiss my forehead. 

"Yeah yeah. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." he said. I followed him out of Sasha's room closing the door since she went back to doing her homework. We heated up some left over pizza and ate it in the kitchen. 

"I heard Hitch is gonna have a party coming up, Connie told me about it," Jean said. Hitch was in a sorority so parties were always hosted at her place. I'm pretty sure she was one of the head girls there so she got to call when parties would happen. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah sure, seems like fun." I said, taking a bite from my pizza. "Who's going?" 

"Connie and Sasha are for sure, Marco and Niccolo might stop by, and I asked Colt and Reiner when I was at the gym with them and they said they might." 

"You better watch Colt, you know how he gets when he drinks." Colt was one of the biggest alcoholics I knew. That man loved drinking, so you'd be sure to catch him at any party you were at. 

"I'll make Reiner do it. I don't wanna leave your side." he said as he smirked and tilted my head up with his hand to look at him. He kissed me gently for a few seconds. 

We finished eating and Connie came back home. 

"Hey Jean, and dear god y/n you practically live here now." Connie said as he walked into the kitchen with us. 

"Oh shut up Connie, you know you love it when I'm here anyway." I said as Jean wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Nah you know who LOVES it when you're here, Jean." the grey haired boy said as he laughed. I felt Jean's head turn away from us, clearly flustered. 

"Yeah, I think he does too." I said as I put my hands over his. 

"Do you know anyone else that's coming to the party?" Jean asked. 

"Pretty sure Ymir, Historia, and Berthodlt should be there. And doesn't Pieck live with Hitch?" Connie said. I shrugged and Jean said he didn't know. 

"Alright, I'll see you two love birds later." Connie said as he left the kitchen and walked towards his room. 

"Did you bring your backpack? We can study and work on shit together at the dining table." he said on top of my head. I did bring my bag over when we stopped by the apartment for Jean to get changed. I nodded and we soon we're doing our own work in a comfortable silence. 

"Y/n." 

"Hm?" 

I looked up at Jean and he was looking down at the table.

"Would you- would you maybe wanna-a..." 

"Maybe want to what?" I said.

"Would-d you want-t to go on- on a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry if this story gets a little repetitive, sometimes it's hard for me to figure out where the story is gonna go lmfao


	12. Chapter 12

"A date?" I repeated. He was stuttering again which happens a lot when he gets nervous. 

He nodded. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me. "I'd love to." I said with a smile as the heat rose to my cheeks again. He smiled right after the words left my mouth. 

"Alright. Good. I'm gonna take you somewhere nice okay? So dress up." he squeezed my hand.

"What day and time?" I asked. He thought to himself before giving me an answer a couple seconds later. "Thursday. At 6:45. I'll come to your dorm." he grinned. 

We went back to doing our work and I couldn't stop smiling. 

The week passed by pretty quickly. I was at the apartment almost everyday or somehow spending time with Jean. I honestly loved getting to spend so much time with Sasha and Connie too, they were like family to me now. 

I was in my dorm at 5:30 on Thursday finishing up a paper that was due next week. I heard my phone buzz on the table next to me and I picked it up to see a text from Jean. 

Jean: Can't wait to see you <3 5:31 PM 

I smiled and replied back. As I finished up the conclusion paragraph I went to the closet Historia and I shared and opened it up. Historia's dresses and coats were on one side and mine were on the other. I pulled out a short black v neck dress that fit me perfectly and went with that. Historia wasn't here to help me with my hair like she usually does, so I did it in my favorite hairstyle and sat down to do my makeup. 

I looked down at my phone and saw it was 6:37. And right as I put my phone down I heard a knock at my door. 

"Coming!" I said as I put my heels on and walked to the door. I opened it to see Jean, and wow he looked good. He was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a dark red tie. He was holding his suit jacket in his arm, and it looked like he trimmed down his stubble. 

"Wow." he blurted out. His cheeks instantly became red as he looked me up and down. "You look- wow." 

I walked closer to him, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck. I kissed him gently as his arms snaked around my waist holding it tightly. I pulled back from our kiss and smiled. 

"You look handsome." I placed one of my hands on his chest, looking at him for a few more seconds. He kissed the top of my forehead. 

"You ready?" he said smirking. I nodded, "Let me just grab my coat." Jean loosened his grip on my waist as I walked back to the closet and grabbed the same coat I wore when all 5 of us went out to that Italian restaurant. 

We walked out of the dorm building together; I was holding onto one of Jean's arms as the cold wind hit us. We quickly walked over to his car so we wouldn't freeze and he started driving over to the restaurant. 

The city was lit up with bright lights and the dark blue sky slowly fading to black as we drove. The heat was on making me feel warm and comfortable, and Jean's hand on my thigh also made me feel warmer. His cold hand would squeeze it and rub it as the music from the radio played quietly in the background. 

"So... Which restaurant are you taking me to?" I asked as I turned to look at his face. His jawline was sharp, it could probably cut something. 

"It's a surprise." he said smirking. I rolled my eyes. He knew I wasn't a fan of surprises since I always got anxious over them. "Don't worry, it's a good surprise." he said as he shook my thigh slightly. 

It took us about 20 minutes to get there, and we parked in front of a tall glass building. There was a neon sign above it that read, 'Marias Finest'. We both exited the car and I waited for Jean to walk around the car so I could grab his hand. 

"Jean, this place looks nice... like too nice for two college kids." I joked. He laughed and pulled me into the building. 

We were met with a young woman at a desk with red hair that stopped around her shoulders. when we walked in. "How can I help you?" she said. 

"I have a reservation for 2 under Kirstien." 

She looked down at a list behind the desk for a few seconds before finding his name. "Please head upstairs. Have a good dinner." The young woman smiled at us. I read her name tag before following Jean and her name was Petra. 

To the side of the desk the girl was at was a glass elevator that looked like it just kept going up and up. Jean hit the button for it to open and the two of us walked in, still hand in hand. 

"You didn't have to do all this." I said as the elevator started to head up. Since the building and the elevator were glass, we could look out at the dark sky as we got higher. 

"I meant it when I said I'd spoil you." he smirked. He leaned in to kiss my neck and I shivered. His lips were warm against my skin, and I was hoping he wouldn't leave a hicky since I didn't bring anything to cover it up with. I still had no idea how Jean had this much money for a college student. Maybe his parents? We soon felt the elevator slow to a stop and Jean stood back up. 

When the doors opened, we were met with a dimly lit restaurant. the tables were all spread out from each other, most of them with 2-4 chairs. There was a bar against the back glass wall, and low lit pink, purple, and blue lights flowed around from the bottom of the long table. It wasn't too crowded, but it was all adults. We were the only couple that looked super young. Jean pulled me through the elevator doors, out of my trance, as we were met with another man. He led us to a table in the corner. I didn't realize how high up we were, but I looked out at the city from the glass walls, and the view was incredible. 

We sat down and the waiter handed us two small menus. I read down the list of the dishes they were serving and the price of each of them was so expensive. 

I looked up at Jean who was also studying the menu, but didn't look as concerned as me. "Jean, this is too much. I'm not letting you pay for this." I said in a serious tone. 

"Don't worry, my friend from my hometown owns this place. I'm pretty sure he's here now, but he's gonna cut our check in half, so please don't worry about the prices." he said smiling. My body relaxed and I went back to the menu. 

The same waiter came back to take our drink orders, and he didn't even ask for our ID. I mean this place is kind of meant for older people so that's probably why. I ordered a margarita and Jean ordered a scotch on the rocks. 

We talked until the waiter came back with our drinks and asked if we wanted any appetizers, which we politely declined and ordered our main course. "For you ma'am?" 

Jean gave a sympathetic look and I nodded at him, letting him know I knew what I wanted. I ordered the special for the day, and Jean ordered a salmon dish. When the waiter left we tried our drinks. 

"How's your's?" he asked taking a sip of his. "It's sweet and sour, kinda good." I said smiling as I tasted the salt on the edge of the glass. 

A couple minutes later I felt Jean put his palm on my knee, holding it gently under the table. I looked up at him and put my hand on top of his, making him smile. 

I soon saw a blond man with a full beard walking towards our table. He was wearing a cream jacket with a white dress shirt and had circular glasses on. I smiled at him realizing this was Jean's hometown friend as he tapped the boys shoulders. 

"Zeke! Oh my god it's been so long!" Jean said getting up to give him a hug. 

"Man did I miss you." Zeke said laughing. "So, how are you?" the blond man asked. He looked a couple years older than us, maybe in his late 20s. 

"It's been pretty good- shit, let me introduce you to my, girlfriend y/n." Did I hear him right? 

"It's so nice to meet you y/n!" Zeke said holding out his hand for me to shake and I did. My face was heating up again. 

"Never in a million years did I think you'd get a girlfriend Kirstien." the man said turning back to Jean. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as I moved to stand next to him. 

I was so surprised when he called me his girlfriend. I mean, he hasn't asked me out yet. Maybe he just assumed we were dating? 

"How's the business doing?" Jean asked. He wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer. 

"I'd say we're doing pretty good. It's always packed almost every night recently. Hoping it stays like that." Jean nodded. "Also, don't worry about the check, it's on me." 

"Oh no, we can't do that to you." Jean said as Zeke laughed at his response. 

"No seriously, it's the least I can do for everything you've done for me back home." he said as he placed a hand on Jean's shoulder. "Oh, also how's my brother? Is he still being a troublemaker?" Brother? Zeke had a brother that went to our college?

"Eh, he's still an asshole." Jean said. There was only one person Jean called an asshole other than Connie. 

"Yeah I haven't seen Eren in a while, since he mostly goes to his mom's when he visits home." Holy shit. I was talking to Eren's brother. 

"Wait Jean, you grew up with Eren?" I turned my head to look up at him. He nodded. "I'll explain later." 

"Alright well I'm gonna leave you guys to your dinner. Let me know how it is and if I can get anything for you two." Zeke says as he gave Jean a hug and waved goodbye to me. 

"That's Eren's brother?" I said as we sat back down across from each other. 

"Yeah, I know they look nothing alike. It's because they have the same dad, different moms." I nodded. "And yeah I've known him since elementary school. We used to be close in middle school but slowly started distancing from each other in high school. And it turns out we went to the same college." Jean sighed. 

"How'd you guys stop being friends?" 

"I don't know it's kinda foggy. Pretty sure we got in a fight once and it was was different between us after." I nodded. That kind of explains why Jean hates it when Eren and I am brought up in the same sentence. 

A couple minutes later our food came. I completely forgot about how Jean called me his girlfriend since I just found out about Eren's brother and his past relation with Jean. 

"Jean?" 

"Yeah?" he said picking up some of his salmon. 

"You called me your- uh girlfriend earlier." His face instantly got red. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry about that I didn't mean- I mean like I want you to be my girlfriend but I- I just came up with it on the spot." he said stuttering over his words. I smiled at him.

"I was gonna ask you out later tonight, you know to make it official, but I guess it came sooner." 

"So..." I said.

"So..?"

"So, are you going to ask me out?" I smirked. 

He smiled back. "Y/n l/n, can I make you the luckiest girl in the world by being your boyfriend?" I laughed. 

"Of course Kirstein, I'd love to be yours." 

We finished our food and talked for a while until the check came. Jean opened it up, and showed me it. Zeke's handwriting was at the bottom saying 'Check on me!' with a smiley face. 

"Ready?" I nodded and Jean came over to my side of the table and pulled my coat off of the back of my chair. He reached out one hand which I took to stand up, and he helped me put my coat on. He put his suit jacket on and we left, my arm around his bent elbow. 

You're such a gentleman." I said smirking at him as the elevator doors closed. 

"I learned it all from my mom." 

"You have to let me meet her one day." I smiled. She seems like a sweet woman from what I've heard. She would ship out her own baked goods to Jean every few months and they were delicious. 

"Don't worry, you'll meet her." 

The elevator stopped as we reached the ground floor and I waved to the red head woman at the desk as we left. We got back in the car and he drove us home. Jean put on a playlist that we made together a couple months ago with our favorite songs on it, and we still add to it to this day. 

We parked in front of the apartment and Jean turned the engine off. "Do you wanna go back to your dorm or crash at my place?" he said. 

"Is that even a question. Crash at your place duh." he smiled and we walked out of the car and into the building. We opened the apartment door and Connie, Niccolo, and Sasha we're sitting on the couch watching a movie. Sasha was cuddling with Niccolo on the smaller couch while Connie laid down fully extended on the longer one. 

"You've been out for like 3 hours now, we thought you two would never come back." Connie said giving us a smile. I rolled my eyes and Jean went over to hit his head. I went over to Sasha who gave me her hand so I could hold it. "How's my girl." she said smiling as I took off my coat. 

"Pretty good. Jean asked me to be his girlfriend." I was grinning back at her as her smile got bigger. 

"Finally!" we laughed and I said hi to Niccolo before Jean grabbed my arm and headed towards the bathroom loosening his tie, and dragging me behind him. I looked at his face and I saw that devilish smirk from his side profile. 

He closed the bathroom door behind us, and moved closer to me. 

"You know, it's been a while since we've had some alone time." his smirk grew wider.

"Oh really? I thought we just went out to dinner, just the two of us." I said smirking back. 

"Shut up." he put one of his hands under my jaw to tilt it up and kissed me roughly. His free hand pulled my waist closer towards him till we were pressed together. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned quietly. 

"Don't be too loud." he said as he pulled back from the kiss and sucked on my neck. He played with the straps of my dress and let it slowly start to slip off my body. I pulled at the buttons on Jean's shirt and he pushed my hands away. 

"Not yet." he said with a smirk. I whined and he pushed the dress down farther as it fell to the ground. I was only in a thong and he picked me up and put me on the cold counter. His hands traveled up to my chest and he kissed and sucked on them. I was holding in my moans as best as I could, but a couple would slip out and I had to bury my head in his the top of his hair. 

As he continued to suck on one of my breasts, I tried to unbutton his white dress shirt and I got 2 buttons undone until he stood up straight and completely took it off. I took in his toned body and golden skin and placed my hands on his shoulders pulling him back to my lips. His fingers played with the sides of my thong as I stuck my tongue in his mouth. 

"Is this okay?" he said as he pulled it off slowly. I nodded. If I opened my mouth I'd probably let out another moan.

He kissed my temple and pulled them down completely. He licked his middle and ring finger while making eye contact with me and gently stuck them in. With his free hand he pushed one of my legs farther away and lifted it up so he could go deeper. I gripped his shoulders and dug my nails into his skin leaving red scratch marks on him. 

"Oh my god." I moaned as he kept going deeper, moving his fingers in and out slowly. 

"You like that?" his pace was picking up. 

"More." I begged and he went faster. 

He leaned in so he was right next to my ear. "You're such a slut," his breath was getting faster. 

"But you're my slut." he smirked and pushed his fingers as deep as he could, and curling them at the ends. I gasped as I could feel my orgasm building up. I threw my head back in pleasure, his fingers sending electric waves throughout my body. 

"Jean... I think I'm gonna..." I said panting. 

"What? Cum? Cmon, hold it in for a little longer... for me." but I couldn't. I felt his fingers hit my g spot and I finished while his fingers were still inside me. He kept pushing them in and out as I came down from my high. He pulled his fingers out and stuck them in his mouth, licking them quickly. He unzipped his pants and and pulled them off swiftly including his underwear. He had pre-cum on his erection as he lifted up both of my legs again and put his tip in front of my entrance again. 

I was panting with my head back, before feeling him slip himself inside me roughly. 

"Holy fuck." I said as my eyes shot open. He grunted as I wrapped my hands around his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss. He thrusted in and out of me fast, and I buried my head in his shoulder moaning into his skin. 

"Let's see if I can make you cum again." he said near my ear. And he did. I felt my orgasm build back up as his hot breath hit my neck. He moaned into my ear as I felt it approaching even faster than last time. My legs were shaking as his big hands gripped my thighs. 

My orgasm leaked out onto his erection that was still inside me. He slowed down as I rode out my high and he pulled himself out of me and came on my stomach. We were both panting as Jean kissed my forehead. 

"You're pretty good at that." he chuckled. I smiled and pulled him down to kiss me on my lips gently. 

We turned the shower on and waited for it to get hot before stepping in. I had to hold onto Jeans shoulders and the back of his neck so I wouldn't lose my balance since my legs were still shaky. He rinsed me off with soap and water and I did the same for him. We got out after about 20 minutes and put towels on and headed for his room. 

I'm pretty sure the three in the living room heard us because the tv was blasting with the movie they were watching at a much louder volume than when we first came in. Jean grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room and threw me a t shirt and sweats. 

"Do you have any lectures you need to go to tomorrow?" he asked, moving closer to me to kiss my forehead again. I shook my head. 

"Good, I don't either." he was wearing black sweats I gave him for Christmas freshman year, and he was shirtless which I loved. 

He climbed into his bed and patting the spot next to him for me to come lay with him and I did. His arm wrapped around my shoulder pulling me closer. He had his phone in the other hand and I watched him answer his messages. My eyes started to get heavy, and I decided to close them.

"Goodnight Jean." I mumbled. 

"Goodnight gorgeous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I've been slowing down my updates, just have a lot going on rn. hope you're all doing good <3


	13. Chapter 13

"Who wants to pregame?" Connie said holding up a bottle of vodka that he pulled out from a cabinet. It was 7:02 PM, and the four of us were going to head to Hitch's place in a few. 

"Connie put that down that's only for special occasions." Sasha said laughing. She took the bottle from the boy's hands and put it back in the cabinet. 

Jeans arms were wrapped around my waist as he stood behind me, his chest on my back. We were rocking slightly in a steady rhythm. 

"Alright cmon guys let's head out. I don't want all the good drinks to be gone." Jean said behind me. He let go of my waist to let me grab my jacket and we all left the apartment. The house wasn't that far from my dorm so we decided to walk there. It was cold tonight, but thankfully there was no wind. 

Sasha and Connie talked in front of us under the dim litted pathway. I was holding Jean's hand as we walked closely together to keep each other warm. 

"Are you excited? We haven't been to a party in so long." I said to him. 

He nodded. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." he squeezed my hand as he chuckled. I laughed, and we walked in a comfortable silence until we arrived at the house. 

It was a pretty big sorority house, since Hitch's group was one of the biggest on campus. It had tall white columns on the front porch, and had 2 black doors next to each other. The windows upstairs all had light coming out of them, and the bottom windows were dark, but I could see the multiple colors moving around getting brighter as we walked to the door. 

Connie opened it and we were greeted with loud music that was shaking the house. Sasha ran in behind Connie, and I grabbed Jean's hand and ran in with him following me. 

It was stuffy and hot as we walked through the hallway toward the music that was growing louder with every step. The entry way was filled with people, some I recognized and others I didn't. Some random guys patted Jean on the back to say hi and he gave them a smile before following me again. 

We passed the living room earlier which was where the music was coming from, but we wanted to go to the kitchen that was at the back of the house to grab drinks first. Sasha and Connie have already disappeared as Jean went to grab 2 beers from a cooler that was sitting on the floor next to a dining table, that was filled with unfinished and opened drinks. 

"Here." he handed me the beer and I opened it and I chugged about half of it. 

"Woah, calm down there cowgirl. Don't get blackout drunk on me tonight." he said chuckling. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I took another sip as he pulled me closer. He took the bottle out of my hand and placed them on the counter to the side of me. I felt my back hit the kitchen counter as Jean tilted my head up to kiss me. I kissed him back passionately as my hands wrapped around his neck. 

"Y/n is that you?" I heard a deeper voice say from the side. I turned my head, breaking the kiss, and saw Niccolo who looked lost. I smiled at him as Jean stood up to say hi. 

"Hey Niccolo. You okay?" I said to the blonde boy. 

"Yeah I'm alright. Just trying to find Sasha. Have you seen her?" 

"We just got here a few minutes ago, but she should be in the living room with Connie? I'm not sure actually. Check the backyard too." I told him with a soft smile. 

"Alright thanks. I just want to make sure she's not completely drunk." he waved goodbye and headed towards the back door as Jean turned back to me, placing his hands on the counter on either side of me. 

"Soooo... Where do you wanna go?" he said with a smirk. One of his hands glided up my bare thigh slowly. Sasha and I decided to wear dresses again. I was wearing a short, tight, casual dress with a V neck cut that was in my favorite color. He was wearing black sweats and a tight white t shirt. I'm surprised he left the house without a jacket since it was so cold out earlier. His silver chain was hanging out of his shirt, and some of the kitchen lights would hit it making it shine for a quick second. 

"Hmmm..." I said placing one of my hands on my chin. "How bout the living room for a little?" I gave him a smile and he laughed and grabbed my hand. We took our drinks before leaving the kitchen, passing multiple people on our way. I saw Berthodlt talking and laughing with Reiner, and I saw Hitch for a split second before she headed towards the kitchen with a couple people following behind her. 

The bass was blasting from the speakers, making the floor and walls vibrate. It was hurting my ears a little, but I didn't mind. The living room was big, and about 20 people were in there too. I saw Annie and Armin sitting on the couch, Annie sitting on top of his lap from the side to look at him. Porco and Colt were in the middle of the room dancing, surrounded by a bunch of people. I could see Pieck's black hair bob up and down from somewhere in there. 

Jean pulled me farther into the room and we danced for a while. He finished his beer before me and I finished mine a little later. We decided to go see if they had anything stronger than beer, which wasn't my favorite alcoholic drink. 

"Do you see anything I like?" I asked Jean as I held onto his arm. We were back at the dining table, and behind the countless unfinished drinks in the front, there were multiple different types of alcohol behind them. 

He reached over the table and grabbed me a bottle of Svedka that was unopened. The flavor was pineapple which I liked. "Here." he checked to make sure the bottle was sealed and then opened it for me. 

I took the colorful bottle from his hand and chugged a couple big sips. I could feel some of the liquid sliding down from the corner of my mouth, and I felt Jean's finger wipe it away. I opened my eyes and saw him licking his thumb. 

"Gimme some of that, it tastes good." he said. I smiled and gave it to him, watching him chug it. 

"Want to go to the backyard? The music is starting to hurt my ears." I said. He nodded and handed the bottle back to me. We walked out the backdoor to the fenced in yard. A couple feet from us was a fire pit that was blazing orange and yellow. There were a bunch of people sitting around it, and I could see the backs of Connie, Sasha, and Niccolo's head. 

We sat down on a lawn chair across from the three, and all of their eyes were bloodshot. I saw Niccolo holding a dab pen, which I'm guessing was his since he liked to smoke more than drink. 

I could feel the alcohol rush to my head as I started to get dizzy. 

"Y/n! Where have you been?" Sasha said giggling. 

"Inside." I pointed my thumb to the house. The music was still so loud, even from here. 

I put my head on Jean's shoulder, closing my eyes for a second. I was already tired, but I didn't want to leave just yet. I felt him put his head on mine, and we stayed like that for a couple minutes till I shivered. 

"I think we should go back inside. You don't have a jacket on." he offered. 

"You don't either." I mumbled. I felt him laugh on my head, and he got up pulling me up with him. The alcohol was fully in my system now, and I held onto Jean to hold my balance. 

"Aww you're leaving already?" Connie laughed. 

"No idiot, we're just going inside." Jean said as we said bye to the group. As we made our way back inside, I saw a girl with black hair looking at the drinks in the fridge. Of course it was Mikasa. 

She turned her head to watch us come in, my arms still wrapped around one of Jean's. I saw her eyes narrow at me even in this state, and I'm assuming Jean saw too. My stomach started to churn. He gave a sympathetic wave to Mikasa before we left the kitchen and she didn't wave back; she just continued looking in the fridge. 

"Don't worry about her. She's probably just jealous." Jean said and I looked up to see him give me a cocky smile. "And, you're the prettiest girl here." he added. I felt my face grow hotter than it already was due to the alcohol. 

"Here, have more." Jean shoved the bottle in my mouth, tilting it up so I had to drink it. I chugged it till it was all gone, since he wouldn't let it leave my lips. 

"What'd you do that for?" I asked as I wiped my mouth on my arm trying to catch my breath. 

"I dunno. I don't want you worrying about anything right now." he said. We went back to the living room to dance again. Hitch was back with a bunch of girls surrounding her singing some song they loved. 

Jean and I danced closely together as the room started to heat up. I could see sweat on his forehead as I moved my hips that were covered by his hands. I turned around so my back was on his chest and bent down a little. I saw Historia and Ymir dancing together on one side of the room, and Reiner, Colt, and another man who I couldn't recognize since his back was towards me. I saw the random man nod and walk out of the living room. 

Jean and I continued dancing till I saw Colt who was about to jump onto a table. 

"Go help Colt. He's about to kill himself." I yelled over the music. 

"Reiner's talking to him now, I'm pretty sure he'll get down." Jean said burying his head into my neck, leaving soft kisses. I let out a sigh of relief from the feeling. 

"I'll be fine, just go help him." I put my hands on his face and pushed him back to let him go. He pouted, then gave me a quick kiss on my lips before walking over and helping Colt down. 

I started to walk over to a couch to sit for a second, before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw the man who I couldn't recognize at first. Eren. 

His hair was in his usual bun and he had a black zip up jacket on. Out of all people why'd it have to be Eren? 

"Can we talk?" he said quietly. That bored look in his eyes was back as he pointed towards the front of the house. 

"What?" I said loudly. He leaned in closer to my ear and I felt his breath against my neck. 

"Can we talk? Outside?" he repeated. Someone bumped into be from behind and I lost my balance and fell forward. Eren's hands wrapped around my back to catch me as I fell into his chest. 

"Woah, you okay? How much have you had to drink?" Why was he acting nice to me? He's never shown me any attention before Armin's birthday and now he won't stop. 

I put my hands on his chest to stand up and his hands fell from my back. And right as I stood up I saw Jean walking back towards us fast. His eyes glinted with anger, and I could tell this wasn't going to end well. He forcefully put his hand on Eren's shoulder, and pulling him backwards to look at him. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jean snapped at the boy.

"Nothing. Jeez she just fell on me. Relax." Eren said back to him. 

Jean's gaze looked behind Eren to me. "Is that what happened?" he growled. I nodded. I couldn't find the words to say 'Yes I'm fine' to him, it's like I wasn't able to talk. 

"Just keep your hands off my girlfriend next time." Jean said letting go of Eren's shoulder. 

"Wow, I didn't expect Kirstien to get a girlfriend! Especially her, she's way out of your league." Eren pointed behind himself to me and dear god do I wish I could've left the party right then and there. 

Jean punched Eren across the face, hitting his eye. "What the fuck did you just say?" he grabbed the collar of Eren's shirt from under his jacket and brought his fist back to punch him again. Eren held Jean's wrist that was on his collar and pushed Jean off of him. 

"I'm pretty sure you heard me. I didn't expect you to date her, who could get anyone better than you for a boyfriend." Eren punched Jean in the jaw, and the punches just kept going. People started to watch from all the commotion, and some were even cheering one of the guys on. 

"Cut it out." I said, pushing my way in between them. I was pissed now. "You, you're coming with me," I said pointing to Jean, "And you, go fuck yourself, asshole." I hissed at Eren. His eye was starting to turn a shade of purple and one side of his cheek was swelling. I grabbed Jean's hand and stormed out of the party, grabbing my jacket on the way out, into the cold night. I checked my phone which was in my purse I brought and it was around 1 in the morning. 

I kept dragging Jean behind me until the house was out of sight behind us. I stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face him. The pathway was dimly lit still, so even if I did turn around I would barely see his face. 

"Why the fuck would you just punch someone out of the blue, even if it's Eren." I said in a low tone letting go of his hand.

"Did you even hear what he said to me?" he growled. 

"I know you two don't really get along, but you can't just do that! God, especially at those parties." I tightened my fist. 

"He kept calling you hot right in front of me! What the fuck do you expect me to do, tell him it's alright, tell him it's not like we're dating, and agree with him?" 

"You could've, I don't know, walk away from the fucking situation and take me with you? It probably would have meant you wouldn't have a fucking bruise face right now!" I turned to face him, now furious, and finally saw how fucked up his face was. 

He was bleeding from the inside of his mouth, a purple bruise was forming on his jaw and one of his eyes, and his face was lightly scratched, leaving little trails of blood forming on his cheeks. 

"Oh, Jean..." I said walking towards him to look at his face. I reached out my hand to touch his cheek and he held my wrist tightly. 

"Don't." he hissed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Let me help." I felt his grip on my wrist loosen and I wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth and his cheeks. He winced as I touched the bruise of his eye which had started to swell. Soon, I'd only be able to see one of his golden eyes. 

It was quiet around us, and I felt the wind pick up. I shivered, and he noticed. 

"Cmon, let's go back to the apartment." he walked away from my hand which was still in the air that was just touching his warm skin. I nodded, even though his back was turned to me. 

I turned my head slowly and I saw he was waiting for me to catch up so we could walk together. I smiled softly and we walked back to the apartment in silence. 

Jean was sitting on the bathroom counter as I was cleaning his cuts. Sasha and Connie weren't going to be back for another few hours, so the apartment would be quiet. 

I cleaned his cuts with rubbing alcohol, making him wince and hiss every time it touched his tanned skin. He would squeeze my waist tightly when I did it sometimes too. 

"I'm sorry." he said looking down as I grabbed a bandaid to put on the biggest scratch on his cheekbone. 

"It's fine. I know you were just being protective." I smiled softly and he did too. He reached up to cup my face, pulling me closer to kiss him on the lips. 

"Did that hurt?" I asked when I pulled away from him, pointing to a medium sized cut on his bottom lip. 

"A little. But when you kiss me the stinging goes away." he grinned and I laughed. 

"Guess I'll have to kiss you a little more then." he pulled me closer by my waist and I rest my hands on the back of his neck. His lips were soft and gentle, and this time it was long. We continued that for a few more minutes before I pulled back.

"Show me your knuckles." I knew they were going to be bloody because of the amount of times he punched Eren. He obeyed, and they were also covered in open cuts and dried blood. I finished cleaning them and put bandaids over them and we headed back to the living room.

Jean sat on the couch and turned on the TV while I went to the kitchen and opened the freezer to get him an ice pack for his eye to help with the swelling. I walked back over to him and sat down on the couch next to him. 

"Here. Hold it on your eye." I said placing it in his hand. He listened, and his free arm wrapped around my shoulders, hugging me closer to him. 

"I don't want to lose you." he said quietly after a few minutes. I looked up at him and his one eye looked sad. 

"Jean... you won't lose me. Ever." I squeezed his hand. He kissed the top of my head and lingered there for a few seconds. 

"Good. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter 138 leaks hurt sm :(   
> (don't spoil)


	14. Chapter 14

"Turn right at that exit." Sasha said looking at her phone. She was reading off the directions for the house we were staying at. 

Our winter break had just started yesterday, and Sasha, Connie, Jean, and I had planned to stay at Sasha's vacation house in the woods. It was a tall lake house, and her parents didn't really go up there much so we decided to stay for a while. Connie's parents didn't care if he was home for the holidays since they were so busy with work, Sasha's were going to stop by the house on Christmas Day to see her, and Jean and I were going to stop by his house to see his mom on the last week of our break. 

The first semester was pretty hard, but I did pretty well in all of my classes. Jean of course was at the top of his class, and the two dumbasses did fine. 

Jean was driving his car with his hand on my thigh. Sasha was sitting in the back with Connie leaning forward to read us the directions. Connie was snoring behind my seat. 

"Is Niccolo stopping by?" I asked Sasha. 

"No he's not. I'm gonna miss him so much." She looked like she was about to cry.

"It's alright, you'll have me." I said smiling at her.

"Hey, you're mine not her's." Jean said squeezing my thigh. 

I rolled my eyes towards Sasha and mouthed to her, 'Don't worry about him' with a wink. She laughed, waking Connie up from his deep sleep with drool on one side of his mouth. 

"Are we there yet?" he grumbled as he rubbed his eye.

"Nah, we have about 15 minutes left." Sasha said pointing out the drool on his face. 

The rest of the way we listened to the music on the radio and talked about what restaurants, bars, and stores were around the house. As we were driving up, it looked like it had been snowing for a couple hours. 

We pulled into the driveway and from the looks of the back of the house, it was huge. It was a more modern lake house, and Sasha told us it had recently been remodeled. 

"Dear god Sash, you should've told us about this place sooner." Connie said in awe as he hopped out of the car.

Jean turned off the ignition and we all got out to look around to see the front of the house. The sun was setting, and the sky was a pretty purple and a dark blue. Sasha led us down a path on the side of her house and we were met with a fresh coat of snow on the ground. We all had brought clothes for colder weather and Sasha told us to bring snow boots just in case. 

"Wow." I said, gazing up at the house. Jean was standing next to me and he put his arm around my shoulder to pull me closer. I was only wearing a light zip up jacket and his body was keeping me warm. 

The snow falling from the sky made this moment even more beautiful. I moved my head to look up at Jean, and a couple small snowflakes were coating his ash brown hair. A few of them were on his face, and I even saw a couple tiny ones on his eyelashes. 

I could feel the cold snowflakes falling gently on my face and melting quickly and he noticed to. He brought his thumb to my cheek and rubbed off the remaining water droplets on me. I felt my face heat up when he touched it and he smiled. 

"You look pretty." he said softly, now holding my face in his palm.

"Come here." I said smiling, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck to pull him closer. His hand fell from my face and held onto my waist. 

His lips were soft against mine as he kissed me gently. We stayed like that until I heard Sasha say something behind me.

"Cmon lets go inside, it's so cold out!" she yelled as she ran up the side of the house to the back door. 

"We'll finish this later." Jean said, his forehead pressed to mine. I smiled, and then went in to kiss him quickly once more before running to follow Sasha. 

When I reached the backdoor it was already open, and Connie was bringing bags and suitcases in from the trunk of Jean's car. I grabbed mine and followed the boy inside as I saw Jean finally make his way back up the hill to me. 

The inside of Sasha's house was even prettier than the outside. The floors were a nice dark wood, and everything matched perfectly. The kitchen was huge, and it had a big island in the middle. The living room which was close to the back door was spacious and had a mantle with a fireplace in the middle. Sasha led us up the stairs to the second floor to show us our bedrooms. 

"Connie, here's yours," she said pointing to the closest door from the stairs. "I'm gonna take this one," she pointed to the door next to Connie's room, "and, Y/n and Jean will take the suite." I walked into my room and it was the biggest out of the three. 

"Oh Sash, I can't take this, you should have it not us." I said as she followed me into the room. Jean was still downstairs unloading the rest of the luggage from his car. 

"Nope. It's all yours. You guys deserve it more than me." she gave me the smile she always does when she really means it. 

"Alright fine." I sighed. I felt bad since this was her house, why wouldn't she deserve this room? 

"Don't be too loud when you guys fuck." she laughed as she walked out of the room. I felt my face heat up again. 

"SHUT UP." I yelled back. I saw her walk down the stairs and I saw the top of Jean's head start to make it's way up to me. 

"Hurry up, I wanna show you our room!" I gushed from the top of the stairs.

"Ours?" I saw his smirk appear back on his face. I nodded and he walked up faster. I grabbed his hand and brought him over to our room and I saw his eyes get wider once he realized how big it was. 

"Its nice right?" I said as I fell onto the bed on my back. Jean came to sit next to me, pushing the mattress down from his weight. 

"Yeah it is. We'll sleep good tonight." he turned to face me, propped up on his elbows. I turned away from him to look around the room. The king sized bed was in the middle of the bedroom. There was a walk in closet near the door, and a bathroom with a tub and a stand in shower. There was a sliding glass door that led to a railing to overlook the lake. The last things I noticed was a tall dresser on one side of the room with a tv on top of it and a vanity with a huge mirror on the other. 

"We should probably go back downstairs to talk about dinner." I mumbled to Jean, not wanting to leave this room with him. 

"Let's go on the balcony first, I wanna see the view." he stood up and held out his hand to pull me off of the bed. I took it, and we walked over to the glass door that Jean opened with ease. The cold air hit me quickly as we stood on the snow covered floor. He was already watching the snow fall onto the frozen lake. 

"Get over here." he said as he turned to me with a big smile on his face. I ran over and hugged him from behind, holding his torso tightly. I moved my head so I could look at the view with him, and it was gorgeous. The snow made everything quiet, and the now dark sky was still a little light from the snowy clouds.

"This break is about to be so much fun." I told him. 

The four of us had decided on going to a diner that was close by, and we would buy groceries to make food for ourselves tomorrow. The diner was a couple miles away from the house, and the snow was coming down a little harder now. 

"What are you guys getting?" Connie said as he looked over his menu for the forth time. 

"I was thinking of getting one of the sandwiches," I responded to the boy sitting in front of me. Jean was on my left and Sasha was diagonal from me, across the table. "How bout you?" I turned to Jean.

"Maybe a burger. Or maybe an omelette." He was still studying the menu. 

"What about you Sash?" I said. I knew she already had an idea of what she was ordering.

"I'm definitely getting waffles; I haven't had them in so long. And maybe a breakfast sandwich too." she said smiling. Even though it was nighttime, the diner still served breakfast items all day. 

An older woman came to take our drink orders and came back with them quickly. 

"What do you guys want to do while we're here?" Sasha asked. 

"Please no ice skating." Connie said. 

"Why not! It's so much fun." Sasha insisted. I wasn't a big fan of ice skating either, but I knew Sasha was good at it. 

"Hell no." Jean said in a serious tone as he put his arm across the back of our booth. Sasha pouted before thinking of another idea. 

"We could go to this bar that's super close. My parents know the owners and they don't care if underage college kids drink there." Sasha mentioned. 

"Now that sounds like fun." Connie smirked and we all laughed and agreed we would do that tomorrow night. 

The older woman came back to take our orders for food, and it arrived shortly after. My sandwich was pretty good, and Jean let me try some of the omelette which he decided to get. 

"Do you guys want to watch a movie when we get back to the house?" Sasha said in between bites of her waffle. 

"Sounds good to me." I said to her and the boys agreed. We finished eating and payed the bill together, and thanked our waitress on our way out. We drove back in the same seating situation as our way up to the house. The snow was getting worse, and Jean had to drive extra slow to make sure we wouldn't slide. Music was playing softly from the radio as I watched big snowflakes fall onto the windshield and stick, until the windows wiper would push them away. 

We got back to the house right before the snow piled up in front of our street. We ran inside carefully, making sure we didn't slip on the icy and snowy ground. 

"It's so fucking cold out, hurry up!" Connie said as we waited for Sasha to open the front door. She was trying to find the key that matched the lock on her key holder. 

"I'm trying I'm trying!" She said, her hands shaking from the cold wind. I was holding onto Jean's arm, my teeth chattering, hoping that she'd open the door soon. Finally, she found the key that fit the hole, and we walked into the warm house. 

"What movie are we watching?" I asked, taking off my coat. 

"Let's look in a second, but wanna have some fun before?" Sasha pulled out a 12 pack of beer from a cabinet in the kitchen. Connie broke into a grin, and Jean and I nodded. 

We brought the case over to the living room and each had 3 beers while we watched a thriller movie that Jean had recommended. I was laying with him on one couch while Sasha and Connie sat on another, laughing their asses off at the movie. I think since we were drunk the horror movie was actually funny as hell.

My head was on Jean's chest, listening to his heart beat and feeling his body move when he would laugh. His arm was around me and his hand was on my back, rubbing tiny circles with his fingers. Every once in a while his hand would snake down to my ass, and he'd squeeze it slightly before moving up again to my back.

"I'm tired." I muffled into his t-shirt. The movie was almost over.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" he said into my hair. I nodded against his chest and I put my arms around his neck as he started to get up. He picked me up by my thighs and I wrapped them around his waist. 

"We're gonna go upstairs to sleep." he told the other two who were still laughing on the couch. 

"Alright, don't be TOO loud, if you know what I mean." Connie said smirking. 

"Shut up." Jean groaned in annoyance as he made his way out of the living room as the two of them laughed even harder, and brought us to our room. 

"Do you want to sleep now?" Jean said against my neck. I picked my head off of his chest and looked into his golden eyes. I could tell he was tired from the drive up here, but I could see a hint of lust in them. 

"I really just wanted to get you alone." I said, giving him a sloppy kiss which he immediately fell in to. I was exhausted, but I didn't mind doing this first. 

"Oh really?" he broke the kiss to look at me, smirking. I nodded as I bit my lip, and moved my head to suck on his neck. He groaned as my lips made contact with his skin, and I felt him walk over to the vanity. 

"Here, sit on this." he placed me on top of the vanity to sit, my back to the mirror behind me. 

He pulled the waistband of my sweats gently. "Can I?" he asked. 

"Please." I whined, and he took them off in a swift motion. He took off his own sweats but left his underwear on. He quickly took off his own shirt, letting me see his 6 pack. I took my own shirt off, leaving me in my bra and underwear. 

"Stand up." he instructed, and I listened. He put his hands on my waist tightly, and turned me around quickly so I was facing the mirror. He put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms back around my waist. I stared back at him in the reflection, wondering what he was going to do next. 

"Look at you," he said bringing one of his hands to caress my face. As his hand reached my cheek, he roughly grabbed it and turned my head to look at him. "you just keep listening to me..." he let go of my face and started to pull my underwear down with one of his fingers. 

"Are you just gonna let me do whatever I want to you?" I felt his cold chain hit my back lightly. He kissed my shoulder lightly, then going up to my neck, sucking on my skin whenever he felt like it. I moaned quietly, feeling his teeth nip at my skin. 

"Jean please." I whined, feeling him pull my underwear off completely. His finger was touching my folds, moving towards my clit. He pushed my legs farther apart, rubbing his finger gently against me. I arched my back, leaning my elbows onto the vanity, giving him easier access. 

"There you go..." He started rubbing my clit, and a loud moan escaped from my mouth. "good girl." I heard him groan behind me, loving the pleasure he was giving me. 

He brought his other hand down near my thighs, and I felt him slip one of his fingers in me, still rubbing my clit but now picking up the pace. My head flew back as I moaned his name loudly. 

"You're doing so well." he said in a deep tone behind me, as he watched me become flustered from his touch in the mirror. 

He slid his finger in and out slowly, while his other hand rubbed my clit roughly. My legs were starting to shake as I felt my orgasm build up. He felt so good inside me, going slower or faster just to watch my reaction in the mirror. His finger left my clit, moving that hand to grip my waist. My orgasm was approaching, and he roughly stuck another finger inside me. I yelped, and my legs started to shake more. 

Right as I was about to cum, his fingers slid out of me. I looked up into the mirror to see what he was doing, and he leaned over my body, my back on his chest and brought his fingers up to my face. 

"Suck." he said, putting his fingers in my mouth forcefully. He pushed them back as far as he could into my mouth, making me taste myself. I was about to gag before he pulled his fingers out of my mouth, and gripped my jaw. He held my face up, squeezing my cheeks until I looked up at him. 

"I still can't believe I have you all to myself." he gave me a soft smile, making my face heat up. He let go of my face, and I started to catch my breath. I heard him take off the last piece of clothing he had on, and heard him grunt as he started to jerk himself off. I looked back in the mirror, and saw his hand palming his erection, precum dripping out of the tip. 

He saw me watching and smirked. "You ready?" I gave him a nod with a smile, and he spread my legs again. I felt his tip rub against me, making him groan. He pushed the rest of himself into me slowly, taking his time. 

"Holy fuck." I moaned as the pleasure came back to me. He quickened up the pace, his skin hitting mine as my hips began to buckle. "You make me feel so good, baby." he panted. His hands were gripping my hips tightly, holding me up so I wouldn't fall. 

"You make me feel even better." I said in between moans. My orgasm was building up again as he slowed down his pace. I could feel every inch of him, moving so slowly inside me. I could feel him twitch inside me as I was about to cum. My hips buckled again, and my legs started shaking harder and he knew I had finished. 

I felt my cum start to drip out of me as his dick was still inside. I was riding out my high, panting and moaning and I felt him bend back over me and put his hand around my throat. "You're amazing." I looked into his eyes from the mirror and I could tell he meant it. He had a smile plastered on his face, and the lust in his eyes was gone. I smiled back as we both were panting and he pulled out, and turned me around to cum on my stomach. He groaned as he finished, and I was holding myself up with my hands on the vanity. 

I felt my eyes get heavy again, and Jean could tell too. He wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me up, and I put mine around his neck. "I really love spending time with you." he smiled again, making me smile back. He kissed me gently before breaking it to look at me again.

"So do I. I'm just a little tired now." he laughed and helped me over to the giant bed in the middle of the room. He threw me his shirt off of the ground for me to wear to sleep, and he put his underwear back on. 

I already was pulling the covers out from under the covers until Jean came over to help me. He laid down in the bed first and pulled me down with him. He found the remote on the nightstand closer to him and turned on the TV so we could fall asleep to it. 

"We'll take a bath together tomorrow okay?" he whispered gently into my ear.

"Of course." I pushed my head farther into his bare chest, taking in his scent. His hand went back to rubbing my back softly, making me even more tired. 

I raised my head up to kiss his cheek gently before falling asleep. I knew he was smiling as he pulled me closer to him. This is definitely how I want to spend my winter break.


End file.
